olimpiadas rosa, todo por su amor
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: Serena y Esmeralda, 2 mujeres que harán lo que sea por obtener el derecho a quedarse con el corazón de el ¿que tanto pueden arriesgar por su amor? y Diamante ¿con cual de ellas se quedará?
1. Olimpiadas rosa, todo por su amor

Hola ¡que bueno verlos! Mmm ¡otro proyecto! Espero les guste.

Se me ocurrió la alocada idea de unas olimpiadas entre Esmeralda y Serena ¿el premio? El derecho a quedarse con el mangazo de Diamante.

Disfrútenlo ¡espero que les encante! ¡Dejen un bello REVIEW!

SAILOR MOON, ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, yo solo la uso para divertirme.

Olimpiadas rosa, todo por su amor.

Vacaciones, tiempo de paz donde uno se dedica a descansar, donde todo lo malo del colegio se ha ido con el cierre del año escolar, vacaciones ¡ah! ¡Que tiempo de paz! ¿De paz? Para todo el mundo menos para ella era tiempo de paz, la condesa Esmeralda estaba iracunda, su ira podía rivalizar con el mismo Zeus por todos los malditos dioses ¡por Nix! Como diablos ¿como diablos le podía pasar eso a ella? Era la chica mas infeliz del universo, y ¿El nombre de su infelicidad? Diamante Gabriel ¿motivo? Su asquerosa novia, la princesa de la luna que iba a pasar 2 horrorosos meses de vacaciones en Némesis ¿Qué la niña no podía quedarse en su mugroso planeta en paz? ¡No! ¡Tenía que amargarle a ella el tiempo con su príncipe!y así era, todos estaban felices porque la asquerosa mocosa, venía a pasar tiempo con séquito incluido.

En la nave lunense, estaban todas las sailors scouts –hay, que emoción que vayamos a Némesis. Decía la princesa Serena –si, Némesis tiene mucha cultura. Decía Amy con un libro gigantesco - ¿cultura? Preguntó Rey con interés –si la cultura es como saber hacer artísticamente un beso francés, yo se que serán tu y Serena las mas cultas. Dijo haciendo ruborizar a las otras 2 –quien fuera la novia de Diamante. Dijo Mina con un suspiro –el si se ve que sabe hacer beso francés. Lita junto a Serena le dieron un coscorrón –no digas eso Mina. Dijo Lita - ¡si! ¡Respeta! exclamó Serena –lo siento, pero es verdad. –si, como no te gustó como Enamora te besó. Inamor era el príncipe del país laster, cerca de Luney, capital del planeta y hogar de la princesa Serena –hay Rey. Dijo Mina –ya, chicas, ya. Dijo Amy –lo importante de ver serán los monumentos a Nix, las ciudades, la belleza, la flora y la fauna. Retomó Amy su tema –y hacer turismo de aventura en las ciudades ifestadas. Dijo Lita –olvídalo. Dijeron las otras 4 –si, la vez que lo hicimos, Diamante tuvo que sacarnos de allí y no era un nemesiano feliz. Dijo Serena –considerando que casi se cenan a Serena. Dijo Rey - ¡no solo a mi! Explotó la chica –ya chicas, no peleen. Dijo Lita riendo –al fin solo era una sugerencia. –si claro. Dijeron las otras a cano, el piloto se acercó a Serena –ya pasamos la atmósfera princesa. –gracias Franz. Dijo ella, todas se asomaron para ver el continente Laget, y el país Luna Negra - ¡que hermoso! Dijeron a coro –hay Serena ¿y tu habías venido sola? Preguntó Rey –cada vez que les decía para venir, preferían ir a esquiar a Ligat. –lo siento. Dijo Lita –no sabíamos que era tan hermoso. Dijo Mina –siempre es un espectáculo. Dijo Amy –claro que si. Dijo Serena enamorada –en la capital del planeta, encontraremos el templo a Nix, el templo sicay, la plaza de la independencia y la estatua de la lealtad. –si, Amy, ya lo sabemos. Dijeron el resto, cuando la nave aterrizó en el angard privado, Serena corrió como una loca hacia la salida - ¡Serena! ¡Si hay prensa! ¡Quedarás mal! exclamó Rey, ella se dio la vuelta - ¡Diamante juró que no habría! Gritó y acto seguido siguió por la rampla, las demás suspiraron y la siguieron cuando la risa de ambos jóvenes se dejó oír por todo el lugar - ¡Díam! ¡Oh Díam! - ¡hermosa! ¡Mi hermosa princesa! Exclamó el mientras le daba y le daba vueltas, ambos cayeron abrazados uno en brazos del otro –que bueno verte. Dijo ella besándolo –la dicha es mía, al mirar tus ojos de cielo. Dijo el –no, es mía al mirar los tuyos de mar. Todas tosieron –ejem, ejem, muy lindo, pero no los vamos a alumbrar. Dijo Rey –vamos Díam. Dijo Mina –estoy cansada del viaje. Agregó lita, el asintió, ayudó a parar a su princesa y abrazados se fueron hacia la limusina-serán 2 meses de puro romance. Dijeron las 3 alicaídas, Amy flotaba por otro lado en su nube personal, Lita sonrió nada puede salir mal ¿verdad? Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido, que equivocada estaba.

Esmeralda miraba a Diamante como le daba besos y besos a su princesa y como las 5 plagas, estaban allá rezagadas, cuando Zafiro fue hacia Amy, se convirtieron en 3 plagas rezagadas pero nada parecía romper la burbuja de los enamorados-esto de verdad, da ganas de vomitar. –mala suerte por ti. Dijo Rubeus apareciendo detrás de ella –gracias, querido amigo por notarlo. Dijo –tranquila, podrías hacer algo para intentar separarlos. Ella lo miró –eso sería inútil, ni matándolo a el, lograría separarlos. El sonrió –claro que si, si haces el reto sagrado en algo que la princesita no pueda cumplir. Ella lo miró interesada –si ganas, lo que hayas propuesto allí, es vinculante. –Rubeus ¡te amo! Exclamó ella guindándosele al cuello –si, si, lo se. Dijo el –ahora, vamos a planear todo, para que el príncipe no se de cuenta. Ella asintió y se fueron de ese lugar.

Esa noche, Serena se hallaba en el dormitorio asignado, cuando alguien tocó la puerta –pase. Dijo, miró a Esmeralda - ¿Qué quieres? Le preguntó hostil pues, aún no se le había olvidado la humillación de halloween y de navidad, ella sonrió –sabes que mi príncipe. Serena la cortó –el no es tu príncipe Esmeralda, adquiere respeto por una buena maldita vez. La otra rió –sabes que Diamante en realidad, no te quiere, solo está contigo por lástima y por el poder de tu planeta. - ¿ah si? Eso no fue lo que pasó cuando me salvó de la bruja, creo recordar que su amor fue lo que logró rescatarme. Esmeralda dio un paso atrás - ¿Por qué no competimos por el niña mimada? La que gane, deja el camino de la otra en paz, la que pierda, se olvida de el para siempre. –no necesito pelear algo que es mío. Dijo Serena - ¿tienes miedo? Porque si es así, el no te merecen f, in, si estás tan segura, quédate con eso, yo no te detengo. Dijo Esmeralda, dio 3 pasos hacia la puerta –mas te vale que cumplas. Dijo Serena –jurado, porque pierda mi luna y mis poderes. Dijo Esmeralda –serán olimpiadas de chicas, donde las competencias serán en base al modelo nemesiano. Serena asintió –perfecto. Dijo mientras miraba a Esmeralda que salía triunfante.

Después del desayuno, las chicas se reunieron con Serena y esta les contó lo sucedido –no puede ser. Dijo Rey –no lo creo. Dijo Mina –no debiste aceptar. Dijo Amy –descuida ¿Qué podría salir mal? Preguntó Serena –mira esto. Dijo Lita –voy a matar a esta pu/"$% hija de&&%$··" de su p""·%$· madre, grandísima coñ·$%&%$· de su madre. - ¡Serena! Exclamaron todas –eso no es vocabulario. Comenzó Amy –ya Amy, déjame tranquila. Dijo Serena mientras miraba la portada de la revista, donde salía Esmeralda con un vestido rosa y debajo de ella, en letras chillonas decía "olimpiadas por el corazón del heredero a la corona" Mina suspiró –ya veremos como salir de esto. Dijo mientras le quitaba la revista a Lita y leía - ¡oh no! ¡Todo será televisado dentro de una semana! –y yo que quería vacaciones tranquilas. Dijo Amy –adiós a la paz. Dijo Rey - ¡Serena! Se escuchó cual grito de león las voces de los hermanos Li –hay dios. Dijeron las 5 a coro al mirar la cara descompuesta del trío nemesiano –hay Díam. Dijo Serena arrojándose a sus brazos –no sé cómo pude ser tan tonta. El la miró –diablos Serena, tenemos que hacer que ganes. Zafiro asintió –de emergencia cuñada. Blaki miró a sus amigas –esto de verdad, puede ir a mal. Dijo mientras miraba a todo el mundo –bueno, tenemos que hacer un comité para preparar todo. Dijo Rey –yo soy parte. Dijeron ella, Lita y Mina –escuché que Esmeralda piensa ayudarse de su mellizo y de Rubeus. Dijo Zafiro –iremos a patearles los dientes. Dijo Lita mientras se alejaba con las otras 2 chicas, Amy miró –analizaré junto a Zafiro las posibles pruebas. Dijo mientras se alejaba con el –y yo, veré quien va a constituir el jurado. Dijo Rini alejándose tras Zafiro y Amy –esto va mal. Dijo Serena, Diamante de la furia no podía ni hablar –ni lo menciones. Dijo mientras miraba los ojos de ella –lo lamento. Dijo –ya está hecho. Dijo el tratando de calmarse, suspiró –nada, vamos a esperar al equipo. Dijo mientras la hacía caminar hacia el jardín.

A media tarde, regresaron las chicas –el jurado se compone de 5 personas. Dijo Blaki - ¿quienes? Preguntó Serena –los padres de Esmeralda y su mellizo, nuestros padres y Phanton. –menos mal, que le agrado a mi suegra. Dijo Serena con una sonrisa –suerte que tienes cuñada. Dijo Zafiro –esto es lo mas probable que puedan poner. Dijo Amy señalando la lista –peleas…lo sabía…hipnosis…uuuuf…será duro…mmm….cocina…maquillaje. Comenzó a repasar la lista Diamante –nada, a entrenar. Dijo –tienes una semana para ponerte a punto con lo que puedas y con lo único que no tienes defensa. –no se que hacer. Dijo Serena –habrá que intentar cambiarla por otra forma de hipnosis, de todas maneras, los comités de pruebas lo están discutiendo. Dijo Rini –los uniformes serán rosa, todo rosa y blanco y los duelos, se llevarán a cabo aquí. Zafiro suspiró- justo lo que nos faltaba, mas publicidad. Blaki y Díam asintieron en forma armoniosa –a entrenar cuñada. Dijo mientras miraba a las chicas llegar por fin –se supone que no podemos decir nada. Dijo Rey –pero Esmeralda será desleal. Dijo Lita –y por eso, haremos trampa. Dijo Mina –no estamos de acuerdo. Dijeron los hermanos –o es eso, o te quedas con Esmeralda para la eternidad. Amenazó Rey - ¿Qué trampa te ayudo a confeccionar? Preguntó Diamante - ¡hermano! Exclamaron Zafi y Blaki –no se ofendan chicos, pero no quiero quedarme con ella y seamos sinceros, todos sabemos que Esmeralda es capaz de venderle su alma al diablo por lograr lo que quiere. Todos asintieron –a trabajar. Dijo Mina con entusiasmo y así, Serena fue sometida a una de las peores semanas de su vida, pre olimpiada.


	2. Olimpiadas rosa, inauguración

Capítulo 2 ¡listo! Gracias a mi primer review de esta historia ¡espero se sigan animando y le sigan dando apoyo a mi y a mi loca musa!

Dije que habría trampa, chanchanchán, ya veremos como sale, después de todo, nadie quiere perder estos juegos.

Los personajes que no conozcan son míos, si los van a usar, avisen.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo la uso para entretener a mi imaginación.

Olimpiadas rosa, la inauguración.

La lista de Black Lady había incluido prácticamente de todo, Serena tuvo que aprender a ponerse maquillaje como si de una estilista se tratara –esto lo hace Diana. Lloriqueó –tranquila cuñada, lo harás bien. Decía Blaki, repasar hipnosis con Diamante –imposible darte defensa natural. Dijo el enfadado después de comprobar por décima quinta vez, como al primer pase del péndulo, Serena caía en trance al instante, ella bajó la cabeza y 2 lágrimas cayeron - ¿Por qué lloras hermosa? Preguntó el con duda –porque soy demasiado débil para ti. El negó –una de las cosas que mas me encanta de ti, es esa debilidad. - ¿Por qué puedes usarla para robarme besos? Preguntó ella mas deprimida aún si era posible, el negó –no, no. Dijo mientras le secaba la cara –porque eso te hace mas humilde. - ¿he? Preguntó ella –al tener que esforzarte en protegerte para evitar eso y al padecerlo, te hace mas humilde y con ganas de ayudar a los demás, y tienes la capacidad que muchos fuertes a la hipnosis les falta, que todos somos necesarios y todos necesitamos de todos y hay que saber apreciar todo lo que se tiene. Dijo el mientras la miraba fijamente –pero Díam, si no tengo mis poderes para hacer un escudo, caigo. –lo se. Dijo el –pero si los tienes y lo detectas, no tienes porqué hacerlo. –soy muy distraída. Lloró ella desesperada - ¿Cómo voy a hacer un reto de resistencia? –no necesitamos hacerlo, podemos proponer otro reto hipnótico. Dijo el desesperado –no dejaré que la maldita de Esmeralda te humille con esto, no lo permitiré. Ella asintió –gracias Díam. –siempre debes recordar que a pesar de esa sola debilidad, eres muy fuerte, mi sailor moon. Ella dejó ver una sonrisa como rayo de sol entre tormentas severas –gracias. Dijo mientras aceptaba el beso que el le daba, peleas con Zafiro –esto, si lo harás bien. Dijo –una de las pocas cosas. Dijo Serena - ¿Cómo te fue con Rini con el maquillaje? Preguntó –bueno, del 1 al 10 me doy un 3. El la miró alicaído - ¿tan mal? Preguntó con delicadeza –si, se ve simple, no como los maquillajes que Blaki logra. –practica mas cuñada, se que puedes. Ella asintió desanimada - ¿y con mi hermano? –esa fue peor. Dijo ella mas entristecida –caigo tan rápido en trance como si al respirar me quedara dormida. El negó –bueno…sin defensa natural, eso no lo podrías lograr. Dijo –ya lo se, soy débil y torpe. Zafiro negó –todos tenemos puntos débiles cuñada, he haí si los aprovechamos o los dejamos ser nuestros enemigos. Le sonrió con cariño –tengo una amiga llamada NARARU, DEL PLANETA Yazyaz que padece de una debilidad peor que la tuya. Serena rió amargamente –no lo creo. Dijo –si, ella es obediente. Abrió mucho los ojos - ¿Qué? O, o ¿obediente? Zafiro asintió con tristeza –imagina solo que, alguien te pudiera mandar a hacer lo que sea, cualquiera, cualquier cosa que sea y la hagas consiente. –que terrible, por lo menos lo mío, me deja amnésica y si es algo malo no lo recuerdo. El asintió –touché. Dijo mientras reanudaban la práctica, cultura general con Amy –al fin, otra de mis pocas cosas. Dijo Serena –estoy contenta con tu rendimiento Serena, solo hacía falta que le pusieras mas ánimo. Dijo Amy con alegría, en el baile con Mina –dioses, no voy a poder. Dijo Serena –descuida, hay tantas por intentar, podríamos sugerir que hicieras un baile en pareja ¿Qué tal tango con Diamante? Preguntó –si es que dejan. Dijo Serena entristecida, cocina con Lita –no se ve apetecible. Dijo –eso es con práctica Serena, debes dejar de sentirte poca cosa ante las habilidades que tiene esa p"·%&&$·" zorra de mie""·$%&/hija de p""·$%/. - ¡Lita! Exclamó Serena –cuando tu dejas de pensar en lo que hacen los demás y te concentras en hacerlo perfectamente, lo dominarás y harás muy bien. Dijo guiñándole el ojo, ella le sonrió –lo se, los primeros intentos no quedan muy bien a veces, pero con el tiempo y la práctica, lo harás bien, confío en ti. –gracias. Dijo Serena con un poco mas de esperanza.

Esmeralda por su parte, mostraba sus ejecuciones perfectas delante de las cámaras que grababan los entrenamientos, y ya la daban por favorita –hay, pronto seré la esposa de mi príncipe. Decía con emoción –si, claro, hasta que no ganes, no hermanita. Dijo Esmereld, su gemelo mayor –no te preocupes hermanito, la otra es tan torpe, tan poca cosa que no lo logrará. Rubeus sonrió –es torpe porque se está comparando contigo, pero cuando consiga su propia luz, podría brillar mas que tu. - ¡Qué gran amigo eres! Vociferó Esmeralda –en realidad soy uno muy bueno. Dijo Rubeus con malicia –porque ya he adulterado los materiales que van a usar. Esmeralda rió con su forma característica –Rubeus, te amo. Dijo –cuando sea reina, seguro que te conseguiré lo que quieras. –por ahora, mas nada, que ver a nuestro príncipe humillado por no elegirte amiga mía. Dijo el con sonrisa fría, eso hizo que el gemelo de Esmeralda lo mirara con suspicacia.

El comité de Serena, se reunió con el jurado –hay al menos, 2 actividades que deben ser cambiadas. Dijo Lita –así es. Dijo Rey –culpa nuestra no es si la niña no tiene defensa natural. Dijo el padre de Esmeralda, el rey Diamante se levantó –eso sería injusto y yo voto para que a hermosa le cambies la prueba. –solo porque ya la das de favorita. Dijo la señora Esmeralda –no es eso. Dijo la madre de Diamante, la reina Cristal, una mujer de cabellos morados, peinada con las mismas chunguitas de Rini y ojos azules –es pog una cuestión de equidad, es como si a Esmegalda le diégamos un geto que no puede cumplig pogque está mas allá de sus capacidades.- ¿Qué sugieres? Preguntó el padre de Esmeralda –porque si sugieres, contar conejos, eso no será. El rey Diamante dio un puñetazo a la mesa - ¡maldita sea Antony! ¡Cállate con un demonio! La reina Cristal le puso las manos en los hombros a su marido –cálmate quegido. Dijo suavemente, todo el mundo miró a Phanton que había quedado callado como un muerto –bueno. Dijo el –es evidente que hermos…digo, Serena tiene que hacer el reto adaptado a sus capacidades, por lo tanto, yo propongo que: se hipnotice a mi ahijado. - ¿Qué? Dijeron los otros 4 –imposible. Dijeron los padres de Esmeralda –siempre se han hecho retos de resistencia. –si, pero cuando la gente tiene defensa natural con la cual, aguantar el ojo verde o el amarillo. Dijo Phanton, los padres de Diamante sonrieron –claro, lo importante aquí es que tengan capacidades hipnóticas, sean las que sean. La reina asintió al comentario de su marido –y es tan impogtante contgolag como gesistig su marido asintió –yo voto que si. Dijeron ambos a coro –yo digo que si, es una cuestión de justicia. Mina alzó la mano - ¿si querida? Preguntó Phanton –señor Phanton ¿no han pensado que para que la cosa sea mas fácil? bueno ¿Qué tal si el reto de baile lo hacen en pareja? –magnífico. Dijeron los 4 –mi hija bailará con Diamante. Dijeron los padres de Esmeralda –nuestro hijo bailará con Serena. Dijeron los padres de Diamante - ¡no puedes poner al trofeo con la extranjera! Rugió Anthony - ¿en serio? Rétame. Dijo el Rey Diamante –señores, señores. Dijo Phanton –esto no se trata de quien rete a quien y aunque no lo quieras amigo, el señor Barna. Tiene razón. El rey puso cara de iceberg –así que yo propongo que con Esmeralda baile Rubeus y con Serena, Zafiro ya que es tan buen bailarín como su hermano. Todos asintieron –acepto. Dijeron en automático los 4, Rey le sonrió a Phanton –hemos quedado satisfechas. Dijo –me alegro mucho, mi querida niña. Dijo el con suavidad mientras la reunión seguía.

El primer día llegó en un santiamén –buenos días Némesis. Dijo Coral, una chica de cabellos amarillos y ojos rosados –este es el inicio de las Olimpiadas rosa, las primeras que se llevarán a cabo para definir ¿Quién se quedará con el corazón de nuestro querido heredero al trono? Todo el barullo fue excepcional –y ahora, las candidatas. Dijo mientras se presentaban, por cuestiones de popularidad, la primera fue Esmeralda en salir, sobre una plataforma de corazón, con un mono rosa y camisa blanca y su cabello en una trenza para que se pudiera ver el corazón rosa flechado que decía "todo por su amor" –y ahora, aunque no la mas popular, la que sin duda el príncipe quiere. Serena salió con porte majestuoso desde su plataforma de corazón y miró toda la multitud que se había reunido, tragó saliva mientras del otro lado del escenario - ¡no voy a salir vestido así! Exclamó Diamante el cual, al ver el atuendo que su estilista le había llevado se hechó hacia atrás como si de veneno se tratara - ¡odio el rosa! –no tienes opción. Dijo el estilista con calma –Adrián, nunca te he hecho mal. Dijo Diamante –es el color de las olimpiadas dijo Adrián –ponme uno blanco, por favor. Pidió Diamante –no puedo, rosa es y rosa será y póntelo tu, antes de que lo tenga que hacer yo, ya tienes que salir. Diamante miró el corazón de cristal con terror evidente - ¿voy a tener que mirar desde haí todas las 8 semanas? Que Nix me mate ya. Adrián rió –hasta que seas liberado por la flecha con una S o una E, sip, ahora, vístete. Rini llegó - ¡corre hermano! ¡Ya Serena salió! –voooyyyy. Dijo Diamante cual zombi, pero Adrián lo ayudó a vestirse en un santiamén y lo metió en la silla del corazón de cristal rosa - ¡suerte hermano! Gritó Blaki feliz mientras regresaba a la parte de arriba de la tarima - ¡vas a morir! ¡Black Lady Li! ¡Este maldito corazón fue tu culpa! Ella rió con maldad - ¡que lindo te ves ahí hermano! Exclamó mientras seguía la ascensión por las escaleras - ¡y ahora! ¡El premio! ¡El dueño de los corazones de las 2 enamoradas! ¡El príncipe Diamante! Zafiro y las sailors veían de un lado del escenario junto a Phanton cuando Diamante salió –no me dejen olvidarlo nunca. Dijo Rey con una risa –jamás. Dijeron los otros 4 mientras Coral seguía con su cháchara –cada vez que se presenten las competencias, nuestro príncipe las verá desde acá y al final, será liberado por una de estas 2 flechas. Salió una flecha verde con una E –odio mi vida, odio el rosa, odio mi vida, odio el rosa. Decía Diamante como una letanía al tiempo que la flecha rosa con la letra S salía –esto no puede ser peor. Dijo –y ahora, los jurados, los reyes del planeta, los padres de la condesa y el general Phanton. Salieron los 5 al escenario –y los equipos de estrategia. Dijo Coral al tiempo que Rey, Lita y Mina salían de un lado y Rubeus, Esmereld y Tyffanni la mejor amiga de Esmeralda del otro –serán 8 semanas en las cuales tendremos retos de: femineidad, maquillaje y vestuario, resistencia a la hipnosis, equitación y agilidad corporal, supervivencia en una de las ciudades infestadas por zombis, cocina, cultura, artes marciales y tácticas de amor y enamoramiento. Todos aplaudieron, Coral sacó unas tijeras doradas para cortar la cinta blanca que tenía al frente - ¡que comiencen las Olimpiadas rosa! Exclamó con alegría mientras cortaba la cinta, dando así comienzo a las 8 semanas mas agitadas para Serena.


	3. Olimpiadas rosa, primer desastre

Hola ¡otro capi! Gracias a mi seguidora no oficial, por leer y tomarte el tiempo de los reviews.

A los demás ¡espero me dejen! ¡Un bello REVIEW! ESPERO SE RÍAN MUCHO Y GOCEN CON NUESTRO JURADITO Y NUESTRAS TRAMPITAS ¡YA VEREMOS QUIEN GANA!

SAILOR MOON, ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LA USO PARA HACER LO QUE ME HUBIERA GUSTADO.

Después de la inauguración, ambas competidoras bajaron de los pódiums de corazón, Coral se acercó a ellas –bueno señoritas. Dijo con alegría –la primera prueba consiste en la femineidad ¿Qué incluye eso? Preguntó con complacencia –maquillaje. Dijo Esmeralda –bien. Dijo Coral –combinaciones de trajes y eventos. Dijo Serena –así es. Dijo Coral –y desfile de 3 trajes. Dijo Esmeralda –perfecto. Dijo Coral –vamos a ello. Dijo con alegría mientras ambas la seguían.

- ¡Corre Mina! Decía Lita –ya casi termino. Dijo Mina mientras colocaba la última chincheta en el vestido - ¿segura que no se activarán Amy? Preguntó Lita al mirar como Mina llegaba –seguro que no, son chinchetas que se activarán en el momento que yo lo indique con este control. Dijo Amy señalando un dispositivo pequeño –perfecto. Dijo Lita –andando, oigan ¿Quién va a ser la modelo de Serena? Preguntó Mina –Rey. Dijeron todas mientras salían de la sala de materiales de Esmeralda.

Rubeus entró a la sala de materiales de Serena –poniendo esta tela para hacer trampa, será magnífico, ni siquiera sabrá que la humilló. Tyffanni rió, sus cabellos morados en rizos hasta los tobillos se mecieron con la brisa –vamos, ya, las 2 van a comenzar. Dijo, Rubeus asintió y ambos salieron.

D

Diamante rezaba dentro de su corazón de cristal, la verdad era que mitad rezaba y mitad maldecía a Nix por tener una hermana tan ocurrente - ¿no podía dejarlo sentado en una silla normal? No, tenía que elegirle un corazón de cristal y con un atuendo rosa ¡cuando odiaba el rosa para si! Pero admitía que a su princesa se le veía muy bien, la hacía ver, radiante pero en fin…-voy a matarte Rini, cuando salga de aquí, quemaré todos tus vestidos, te dejaré sin maquillaje, y mandaré a comprar ropa de tercera en tiendas regulares para ti, nada de marca, nada de nada. Decía por lo bajito mientras miraba su mini pantalla –de verdad, te mataré. Dijo mientras Coral regresaba - ¡ya estamos de regreso! ¡Con nuestro primer reto! ¡Femineidad! exclamó alegremente –en este lado, la glamorosa condesa Esmeralda deberá poner como una diosa a la marquesa Tyffanni. Todo el mundo aplaudió –y en este otro lado, la princesa Serena, deberá hacer un intento para que su amiga de la media se vea como algo que nunca alcanzará a ser, popular y bella, Rey, la media. Coral tenía claramente una fascinación con Esmeralda rayana en la obsesión –recordaré despedir a esta idiota. Dijo Diamante desde su prisión, digo, su corazón de cristal - ¿idiota?¡que cuando me levante de aquí patearé su cu"·&/$ de mie"·$&/! Serena rió –Rey, siempre has valido mas que un par de pudientes lunares y de otros sitios que conozco, descuida, daré mi mejor esfuerzo porque salgas bella. Confío en ti Serena. Dijo Rey con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba la pregunta de Coral a Esmeralda –le daré un aspecto de noche, toda una estrella para su triunfo. Coral sonrió - ¿y usted Alteza? Preguntó con falsa simpatía, Serena sonrió:

-cuando termine con mi amiga, será como ver a la gloriosa Nix. Todo el mundo aplaudió mas - ¡así se habla cuñada! Gritaron Zafiro y Black Lady riendo y frotándose las manos –comiencen. Ordenó Coral, Serena y Esmeralda comenzaron a maquillar, los jurados observaban las técnicas –algo no va bien. Dijo Diamante desde su corazón –es como si los ingredientes de Serena, estuvieran malos, si Rini no revisó, juro que la mataré. Dijo mientras miraba como quedaba la cosa –está listo ¿he? Preguntó Serena al mirar –no es posible, hice todos los pasos que Rini me dijo. Rey respiró agitada - ¿Qué pasa Serena? Preguntó –Re, Rey. Dijo Serena tragando saliva, ella comenzó a moverse –déjame levantarme. Dijo Rey, Serena la ayudó, por otro lado, Esmeralda estaba contenta por como su amiga había quedado - ¡eres toda una diosa! Tyffanni sonrió –gracias amiga a, tu siempre haces lo mejor, ve preparando tu corona futura reina. Esmeralda rió mientras todos se preparaban - ¡y ahora! ¡Las maquilladas! Anunció Coral a la multitud, salió Tyffanni y estaba grandiosa –muy buena técnica de mi bebé. Dijo la señora Esmeralda dando un 10 –perfecta hija. Dijo el señor Anthony dando otro 10 - ¿en serio? Preguntó el rey Diamante dando un 4 –creo que su rostro, se destiñe. Dijo Phanton dando un 3 –oui, c'est vrai, su gostgo se destiñe. Dijo la reina Cristal dando otro 3, Coral miró:

-mi diosa. Dijo con ahogo - ¿Qué? Preguntó Tyffanni - ¡kiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaa! Gritó al mirarse a la gran pantalla donde su rostro ahora deforme y sin poder dar apariencia alguna de belleza se mantenía, Diamante sonrió:

-y así. Dijo solo para si –es como se mezclan las propiedades del maquillaje para que al dar el reflector sea un producto brillante. Dijo con risa malvada, por telepatía llamó a su hermana –bien hecho hermana. Dijo –ejecución perfecta hermano. Respondió Rini sacando una pequeña malvada sonrisa –ahora…veamos…a la otra…concursante. Dijo Coral, cuando Rey apareció, el rostro que Serena había pintado en tonos hermosos de morados y blancos, apareció pintado de: naranja, amarillo, verde, y fuxia fosforescente –no, no puede ser, mi, mi gama de colores ha sido otra. Dijo Serena anonadada mientras Rey escuchaba el silencio sepulcral - ¿Qué pasa Serena? Preguntó Rey cuando las carcajadas cada vez mas estridentes de la multitud, llenaron la sala, Coral reía:

-así es como se ve una perdedora, la señorita Rey. La reina Cristal se paró - ¡eso ha sido tgampa! Gritó –claro que no. Dijo Anthony –mi hijita no haría eso. El rey Diamante se levantó –claro que si, tu hija es una cualquiera. La señora Esmeralda se paró a su vez:

- ¡a mi hija tu no la insultas! ¡Rey de tercera! Gritó como una histérica - ¡la insulto como se me da la gana! ¡Crees que no se que se le metió desnuda a mi hijo en su tina! Todo el ¡oh! Del público, dejó mudos a los jurados, Phanton se aclaró mientras los otros se sentaban –ejem, quiero ver el video de la aplicación de Serena. Lo pasaron y se vio, cuando ella terminó, como al ser reflejado el rostro de Rey por una luz fuerte, los tonos que Serena había elegido, cambiaron de color –pintura camaleónica. Dijo Phanton –yo le doy un 10 a la princesa, por la trampa descarada que se ha hecho. Dijo –y por la técnica perfecta. Añadió - ¡como si a mi hijita no le hubieran hecho trampa! Exclamó la señora Esmeralda - ¡mi hijo! ¡Es muy leal y honesto para hacer esas cosas! ¡Diamante Gabriel Li! ¡Jamás haría trampa! Exclamó el rey con decisión, Diamante cerró los ojos –ojalá no me descubras padre. Murmuró apesadumbrado pero feliz de que la treta diera resultado –yo le doy un 10 a mi cuñada. Dijo el rey, la reina sonrió –es una técnica pegfecta, yo le doy un 10. Dijo mientras sonreía, los padres de Esmeralda solo levantaron los carteles con un 3 sin decir nada Coral suspiró:

-el marcador, queda así: 30 Esmeralda 36 Serena. Dijo –perfecto, vamos con la segunda prueba. Añadió con alegría.

El traje de baño se hallaba allí, al igual que el vestido rojo que se iba a poner, Serena suspiró, por haber obtenido los 36 puntos era a la que le tocaba salir, se puso el traje de baño rojo y ajustó su maquillaje sencillo, Black Lady había ido a llevarle una caja de maquillaje nueva, ella suspiró y se preparó para salir –ya vas a ver, que ella hace el desfile perfecto. Dijo el rey –pog supuesto. Dijo la reina, Phanton no dijo ni pío, ante las tendencias tan parcializadas de sus 4 compañeros, alguien debía mostrar un poco de sensatez y el espíritu de lealtad y equidad que rodeaba a los nemesianos, tan ausente en ese momento y aunque el iba por Serena, su santo deber, era mostrarse neutral –caminará como un pato. Dijo la señora Esmeralda –seguro que si querida, aunque pretenda ser muy fina, es tan vulgar como una hamburguesa. Dijo Anthony, Serena salió y Coral comenzó a describir el desfile hasta que…

-parece que nuestra princesa quiere hacer mas que solo desfilar el traje de baño, parece que quiere mostrarse entera. Dijo Coral, Serena miró hacia abajo justo para mirar como su traje de baño se deshilachaba dejándola…bueno…ya lo pueden imaginar, todo el mundo ahogó el grito, mientras ella con lágrimas de humillación se iba - ¿Quién es la zorra? Preguntó Anthony –es ella claro. Dijo la señora Esmeralda –le doy un 2. Dijeron a coro, los reyes miraron la situación –un 6 para nosotros. Dijeron a coro - ¿Phanton? Preguntó todo mundo –has de entender que fue una zorrada lo que hizo. Dijo Anthony –no creo que hermosa…Serena lo haya hecho adrede, yo le doy un 4. Dijo por fin, Esmeralda salió Amy sonrió:

-bon boiage. Dijo mientras apretaba el botón, cuando Esmeralda salía con el traje de baño azul en sus tacones, sintió unas chinchetas que la hicieron gritar como posesa mientras corría como loca - ¿Qué gran dignidad? ¿He? un 3, otra vez. Dijo el rey Diamante –otgo 3. Dijo la reina Cristal con una risita –un 7. Dijeron sus padres, Phanton suspiró y lanzó un 6 – quedan así, 22 para Serena y 26 para Esmeralda, y por último, los trajes de gala. Dijo Coral ya con cierto temor, parecía, que nada pasaría como debía.

Esmeralda miraba su vestido con temor, esperaba que nada fuera a pasar, porque si eso pasaba, si se humillaba, eso si sería trágico y ser el hazme reír de todo Némesis, no debía ser nada agradable –lista. Le dijo a su hermano –ve y brilla querida. Dijo el con amor –espero, no quiero ser humillada. El sonrió y negó –no lo serás lo prometo. Ella sonrió y salió –y acá llega, con un hermoso vestido verde como su nombre refleja, de bella tonalidad esmeralda que…diosa…que… ¿se quema? Preguntó Coral, cuando Esmeralda miró su vestido, dio otro buen chillido –haí tienes por lo de la media, perra. Dijo Rey con regocijo –ahora si, esto lo gana Serena. Dijo Mina con aplomo –claro que si. Dijeron Lita y Zafiro muy pagados de si mismos.

Serena salió con una sonrisa, ver a Esmeralda como una parodia de la antorcha humana, fue todo un lujo que bien se dio el gusto de contemplar, aunque se preguntaba ¿Por qué pasaría eso? se supone que ambas jugaban limpio, cuando comenzó el desfile, estaba llena de gracia y elegancia, mostraba su porte principesco natural, cuando algo la picó en su zona privada –huuuug, que picor, que horror, mejor ni me detengo. Dijo para si, cuando sintió otro piquete y otro y otro y otro - ¿Qué diablos? Preguntaron las 4 chicas y Zafiro, Rini puso sus manos en su boca –diablos, tiene hormigas, ese vestido tiene hormigas. Dijo –imposible. Dijo Mina - ¡yo lo sacudí! Exclamó Amy –alguien debió ponerlas mientras no mirábamos. Dijo Amy, todo mundo volteó ver a Rubeus quien reía por lo bajo mientras Serena hacía un esfuerzo para quitarse a las hormigas - ¡me pica! ¡Me pica! ¡Me pica! ¡Hahahahahahahayyyyyy! ¡Me pica mucho! Lloriqueaba mientras saltaba como una rana y regresaba a la parte del camerino, los jueces, quienes casi se agarraban por los moños, miraron la situación y con cara de querer matarse, pusieron sus puntuaciones –mi hija. Dijo la señora Esmeralda –se merece un 1 por idiota. Dijo el rey junto a la reina –un 3. Dijo Phanton –nosotros le damos un 9. Dijeron sus padres –eso es un insulto. Dijeron los reyes mientras el 22 se formaba –un 10 para Serena. Dijeron los reyes a coro –un 1. Dijeron los padres de Esmeralda –un 6. Dijo Phanton –sacando lo de las hormigas, ella lo hiso mejor. Coral suspiró:

-esta prueba la gana la princesa Serena, con 2 de 3 ganadas, felicidades, bueno amigos, véanos la próxima semana, en otro reto de las Olimpiadas rosa, todo por su amor. Dijo ella con cara de constipada mientras el show terminaba.

¡hay Serena! ¡Lo hiciste! Exclamaban todas las chicas –gracias chicas, pero me humillaron con lo del traje de baño. Dijo –eso fue de seguro Rubeus. Dijo Rini –no te preocupes cuñada, todo saldrá bien. Dijo Zafiro, Diamante ya tenía su sempiterno traje blanco –hola rosita. Dijo Mina –dime rosita y te dejaré con los guardias toda la noche en ropa interior. Todos rieron –me alegra que hayas ganado hermosa. Dijo el abrazándola –yo igual, pero todo estuvo muy raro. Dijo –sabes que esa bruja es experta en trampas. Dijo Lita –pero todos, estamos acá para ayudarte. Dijo Amy -así es cuñada. Dijo Rini –ven, vamos a pasear. Dijo Diamante, el y SERENA SE ALEJARON, TODOS SE MIRARON - ¿LISTO? preguntó Lita –si. Dijo Mina –vamos a dejar lista, la trampa de la próxima semana. Dijo Rey con maldad, todos sonrieron y se alejaron discretamente esperando que cuando Diamante dejara a Serena distraída, se les uniera para confeccionar el nuevo saboteo de las olimpiadas.


	4. Olimpiadas rosa, segundo desastre

Hey ¡otro capi! El 3 ¡dios! ¡Estos desastres! ¡Nos van a matar! ¡Pero de la risa!

Ah, otra cosa, las que estén familiarizadas con mis historias y teorías, sabrán lo básico y solo tengo que explicar hoy la anulación del ojo, las que no, en "la malignización en la virtud obscura" aparecen los 3 tipos de ojo así que: si quieren mas detalles búsquenlos allí y las que no, procedo a explicar la anulación de los ojos:

Funciona como el álgebra (guaj) pero es verdad es decir: mas por mas= mas el mismo ojo contra si mismo se cierra un amarillo con un amarillo su energía se repele y cierra, mas por menos menos= el ojo de mayor poder cierra al menor un azul cierra a un amarillo, y eso es todo jajajajaj.

¡Dejen un espectacular! ¡REVIEW!

SAILOR MOON, ES PROPIEDAD DE Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo la uso para mi imaginación sin remedio (y gracias a Dios que está sin remedio).

Olimpiadas rosa, el segundo desastre.

Ya había sido planeado, el conejillo de indias, Diamante y el reto, hipnosis –tranquilo hermano, Serena podrá hipnotizarte, solo le daremos una pequeña ayuda. Dijo Blaki con un arete con una piedra negra –si, claro, yo soy el que lo va a padecer. –nadie se dará cuenta de nada. Dijo Rey –esta piedra te pondrá en trance automático. Dijo Mina - ¿Por qué no confían en el poder hipnótico de Serena? Peguntó Diamante –porque a pesar de que es buena hipnotizando no es buena para resistir. Dijo Zafiro - ¿y? preguntó Diamante –puedes ser brillante hipnotizando y un asco resistiendo, una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. –cierto. Dijo Blaki –pero aún así, nos queremos asegurar que gane y Serena ganará, le daremos esta piedra de sílex, y pan comido, nadie notará nada. –si, acepto Phanton. Dijo Diamante –ah si, Phanton. Dijo Mina –no creo que diga nada, después de todo el apoya a Serena. Dijo Rey –no se si te diste cuenta de que el trata de ser neutral. Dijo Zafiro –tu lo has dicho, trata amor. Dijo Amy mientras le daba un beso - ¿Qué dices? Preguntó Rey –de acuerdo, que se los ponga. Dijo Diamante –pero debes disimular la piedra. –hecho. Dijeron todos –y pondremos bajo tu silla una piedra réflex para que cuando la zorra vaya a hipnotizarte, se hipnotice ella misma. Dijo Lita –y la activaremos en el momento. Dijo Rey –esa idea si me gusta. Dijo Diamante entusiasmado mientras seguían planeando.

-y con esta piedra. Dijo Esmereld –nos encargaremos de que la energía hipnótica de esa idiota no salga. Esmeralda rió –este reto lo ganaré yo, ya lo verás. Dijo –claro que si amiguis. Dijo Tyffanni –después de todo, tu serás la reina. Rubeus asintió –y tienes resistencia. Esmeralda suspiró –la resistencia no tiene nada que ver con la capacidad de control, puedes ser un maestro controlador pero un asco en resistencia. –es cierto. Dijo Esmereld –pero menos mal no eres un asco en ninguna de las 2. Ella asintió –pronto seré, la dueña del corazón de mi príncipe. Dijo mientras reía junto a su equipo.

Cuando Black Lady llegó a su cuarto, encontró este bastante mas ordenado de lo que ella lo dejaba habitualmente –que raro. Dijo –yo no dejé nada arreglado o por lo menos, demasiado arreglado. Se acercó a su closet y abrió las puertas, el chillido que dio, despertó a todo el castillo - ¡mi! ¡Mi ropa! ¡Mis! ¡Mis armanis! ¡Mis vestidos de la línea Afrodite! ¡No están! El rey llegó - ¿Qué pasó Rini? Preguntó confundido –papá. Dijo ella llorando –alguien ha sacado mi ropa, y me ha dejado, dejado, ro, ro, ropa de ter, ter, tercera. Dijo mientras miraba la ropa de la clase media que se podía adquirir en tiendas departamentales generales de baja calidad y bajo precio –no, no, no están mis zapatos de Night, ni mis bolsos de dark, que horror ¡ni mi maquillaje está! Sollozó Black Lady desesperada –pero ¿quién pudo hacerte eso Rini querida? Preguntó el rey con dulzura mientras abrazaba a su hija –no lo se papá, yo no le he hecho mal a nadie. Dijo ella desesperada llorando como una macdalena –ya, ya, no llores rosa mía, mañana te vas con tus amigas de compras. –de ¿de verdad papá? Preguntó ella –claro mi princesita, no te lo puedo negar. Dijo el sonriente –gracias papá. Dijo ella con cariño, el rey le besó la frente y la hizo acostarse, cuando Rini quedó sola en su cuarto, miró una réplica del corazón donde Diamante debía estar metido –hermano. Dijo entre dientes al mirar la nota con solo 3 palabras: "ja, ja, ja" –esa me la pagas, lo juro. Dijo mientras se revolvía en la cama.

Al día siguiente, se fueron de paseo –y así es. Dijo Mina –han sacado una parodia. Dijo Rey afligida –que espanto. Dijo Lita –no puede ser peor. Dijo Amy –claro que no. Dijo Serena - ¡yo no voy a cargar tus bolsas Rini! Exclamaba Diamante mientras tras el grupo de las sailors iba al lado de su hermana la cual, tenía intenciones de entrar a la primera armani que vio –o lo haces hermanito, o le diré a Serena que haces desnudos de ella. –serás ingrata tu mujer ¡yo no le he dicho a Endimiun que conseguiste una foto suya desnudo gracias a Sami! Ella se puso roja - ¡como sabes tu eso hermano! Gritó - ¿Cómo lo se? ¡Yo recibí el paquete genio! ¡Y se que le pagaste con el álbum de béisbol que estaba en mi colección de álbumes de infancia! Ella dio un paso atrás –hermanito. Probó una nueva táctica=su cara de cordero - ¿puedes llevar mis bolsas? –no. Rugió Diamante como un león mientras se adelantaba hacia Serena y las chicas que entraban en una tienda –todo es tan hermoso. Decía Lita –la ropa nemesiana, es una de las mejores del universo. Decía Amy –no solo por la variedad de sus telas, sinó porque saben combinar estilos y respetar. –y el maquillaje. Dijo Rey con adoración –el mejor. Dijo Rini adelantándose, Diamante miró a Serena - ¿te quieres quedar acá? Le preguntó –la verdad no tengo muchas ganas. Dijo ella –estoy preocupada. –lo se. Dijo el mientras la besaba - ¿quieres ir a una heladería? Preguntó, ella sonrió y asintió –si Díam, si quiero. El volvió a besarla –aprovechemos, que están distraídas. Ella rió y se fueron discretamente del centro comercial.

El día del segundo reto llegó –y aquí estamos otra vez, en las Olimpiadas rosa, todo por su amor, yo soy Coral y es hora del segundo reto. Todo el mundo aplaudió –han tenido una semana para prepararse y acá están con el reto de hipnosis, el cual consistirá en poner en trance a nuestro querido príncipe ¿Quién lo logrará?todo el público aplaudió, a partir de la primera prueba, la mitad del país se había puesto al lado de Serena y la otra, de Esmeralda –como saben, Serena ganó el reto pasado y le toca comenzar. Todos aplaudieron al verla en su pódium, Diamante por su parte, el conejillo de indias, digo, ejem, el amable ofrecido a ser hipnotizado esperaba en un trono rosa, con un corazón y su ya, por los momentos acostumbrado traje rosa –quiero morir, quiero morir. Murmuraba mientras podía antes de que la cámara lo enfocara y se viera obligado a sonreír cual Ken, Serena se puso delante de el, suspiró –vamos a hacerlo. Dijo –tiene solo 1 hora para lograrlo, puede empezar. Dijo Coral, Serena se concentró, para ella era muy fácil sacar sus rayos rosa para pelear sin ayuda de la estrella, eso lo hacía como guerrera ordinaria, cuando eran enemigos con el máximo poder, ella usaba su otra identidad, sailor moon, la cual, era en preferencia para los que deseaban conquistar un planeta o universo, pero para los guerreros normales todos tenían poderes de ataque, defensa y control, pero en ese momento, por mas que lo intentaba, no podía sacar el poder hipnótico, Diamante desesperado, miraba el reloj –no puedo. Dijo ella por fin –dame el perfil. Murmuró el moviendo los labios lo mas posible para que ella los leyera –dame el perfil. Dijo una vez mas - ¿el perfil? Preguntó ella –muéstrame tu arete. Se tocó el arete que Zafiro le había insistido hasta el cansancio que usara ese día, se quedó muda pero Diamante le asentía con la cabeza, ella suspiró y lo hizo –con que si ¿he? Preguntó Rubeus al observar la escena –perfecto. Dijo Coral –ahora, debe darle órdenes. Serena sonrió –al tiempo que Rubeus se paraba –Serena. Llamó, ella volteó - ¿te habían dicho que tienes cara de perrito? Ella se enojó - ¡perrito tu abuela! Y de repente escuchó un guaaaauuu, guuuaaauu guuuuuaaaauuu. Y sus ojos se abrieron al mirar a su apuesto novio haciendo tal cual como un perrito, con tomadas de aire por la boca incluida, Esmeralda estaba pasmada, todo el público estaba en shock y Mina simplemente no aguantó:

¡Diamante se comporta como perro! Jajajajajajajajajaja ¡como perro! –eso no es bueno. Dijo Rey –claro que no. Dijo Amy –hermano. Dijeron Diamante y Zafiro –Díam, deja de portarte como perro. Dijo Serena mientras Diamante hacía como que perseguía su cola y luego quedaba como un perrito sentado –y eres una vaca Serena. Dijo Rubeus - ¡no soy una vaca! –muuuuuuuuuu. Mugió Diamante, todo el público estaba partido de risa –mi hijo. Dijo el Rey –oh mon dieu, mon petit. Decía la reina –miren al Príncipe perrito. Decía el padre de Esmeralda –mejor el príncipe vaquita. Decía la madre, Phanton miró eso con ojo crético –algo está mal. Se dijo para si mientras Serena apaciguaba otra vez a Diamante que a todas estas, seguía haciendo como una vaca –y bailas como mono. Dijo Rubeus - ¡no bailo como mono! Gritó Serena y se arrepintió de inmediato ya que Diamante comenzó a hacer como el propio chimpancé –diosa. Dijo Zafiro –mi hermano se está humillando. Dijo Rini, las pobres sailors se abrazaban unas a las otras para no caerse de la risa –que horror. Decía Rey –no puedo parar de reír. Decía Amy –que espanto. Decía Lita –de lo último. Decía Mina –que humillación. Decía Zafiro –y además, te revuelcas como un cerdo. - ¡cerdo tu padre! Gritó ella y una vez mas, se quiso morir al ver como su querido Díam ahora hacía –hoink, hoink, hoink, hoink. Y en efecto, se revolcaba como si estuviera en un baño de lodo - ¡detente! ¡ya detente y despierta! Exclamó Serena, el recuperó la expresión en la mirada panza arriba - ¿Qué diablos? Se preguntó mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de todo mundo –hay Díam, lo siento. Decía ella llorando mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse –total descontrol dijo Coral –perfecto. Susurró Rubeus –un 1. Dijeron los padres de Esmeralda –un 5. Dijeron los de Diamante –un 2. Dijo Phanton Coral sonrió –la princesa tiene un 14. Dijo –que mal. Dijo Mina –pobre Serena. Dijo Rey mientras la veía aferrada al pecho de Diamante disculpándose sin cesar y el, confundido no hacía mas que acariciarle el cabello, tras 14 minutos, regresó a su trono - ¿listo para ver a tu ganadora? Preguntó Esmeralda –ni muerto. Dijo Diamante, ella sacó el ojo azul y Amy a su vez pulsó un botón, la piedra espejo se dejó ver y Esmeralda quedó hipnotizada por su propio poder, Diamante sonrió –suerte. Dijo, Rey con la computadora de Amy, y un buen programa de transformación de voz, tomó un micrófono y habló como Esmeralda:

-has como una gallina y pon huevos. Acto seguido, la ilustre condesa, se puso a cacarear como una gallina y a poner huevos, la cara roja por el esfuerzo mientras colocaba su huevo inexistente fue de concurso y Diamante no podía dejar de acompañar a la multitud con sonoras carcajadas –préstame. Dijo Rini, Rey se lo pasó –has como perrito orinando. Dicho y hecho, Esmeralda levantó la patita y orinó en el pie del trono de Diamante –iiiiiuuuuuug. Fue la exclamación del público en general, Lita lo tomó –mi turno. Dijo –has como un gallo, cacarea y busca gusanos. Acto hecho, todo el mundo se reía hasta la misma Serena desde su puesto mientras Rubeus en la multitud, trataba de buscar al bromista –me toca. Dijo Zafiro –has como una gata en celo. Esmeralda se le estregó a Diamante mientras hacía –miiiiiaaaaaauuuuu, miiiiiiiaaaaaauuuuu. Y se le seguía restregando en las piernas –y eso es crónica de una regalada anunciada. Dijo el Rey Diamante –yo le doy un 4 ¿y tu cherie? La reina Cristal rió –igual que tu mon amour. Dijo –bien, 2 cuatros y 3 10. Dijo Phanton tras leer en silencio los carteles de los padres de Esmeralda - ¿le das un 10? Se descontroló. Dijo el rey –si, se descontroló pero…su ejecución fue perfecta, sinó, no habría podido hipnotizarse a si misma. Diamante asintió de mala gana –en eso, si tienes razón. Dijo mientras miraba el sitio –a pesar de que la cosa fue adulterada. Dijo, Phanton asintió mientras Rubeus con un rayo azul lanzado desde su ojo, cerraba el ojo de Esmeralda la cual, parpadeó muy pero muy pero muy confundida –y gana la condesa. Dijo Coral –gané ¿gané? ¡hgané! exclamó ella mientras corría al regazo de Diamante –hasta allí porrita. Dijo el agarrándola por los hombros, ella se paró y cuando le iba a dar un bofetón, el lo detuvo –ve tu video y después podrás juzgar si me abofeteas o no. Dijo mientras se alejaba de ella - ¡y este reto lo ha ganado la condesa! ¡espérennos la próxima semana, para otro reto de las Olimpiadas rosa, todo por su amor! Exclamó Coral contentísima.

Serena estaba sentada junto a las chicas en uno de los jardines –ánimo Serena. Dijo Rey, ella subió la cabeza –solo has perdido un reto, vamos en empate, aún podemos ganar. –eso espero. Dijo con un suspiro, dio otro mas largo aún –no se como mis poderes se salieron de control. Dijo –te adulteraron la silla. Dijo Phanton, todo el mundo se puso pálido, el los examinó a todos –mmmm, lindos aretes los que le has regalado a Serena esta mañana Zafiro. El aludido se puso rojo –si, si, gracias. Dijo –si, bello y bella la ejecución hermosa, por un momento, creí que tenías piedras hipnóticas engarzadas en ellos. Serena miró a las chicas que se reían - ¿Qué pasa chicas? –nada Serena. Dijo Rey –Phanton que le encanta inventar. Dijo Mina –espero no ver mas cosas raras por allí ¿verdad Mina? Ella sonrió y asintió, Phanton se quedó hablando con Serena mientras todo el grupo se alejaba al cuarto de Diamante en donde este, salía ya presto a buscarlos –tenemos problemas. Dijo Rey - ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó el –Phanton sospecha. Dijo Zafiro –oh no. Dijo Diamante angustiado mientras todos se miraban las caras.


	5. Olimpiadas rosa tercer desastre

Hola mis queridas seguidoras de las Olimpiadas, las he tenido un poco abandonadas, lo siento (Andrómeda se sienta a esperar review…y espera…y espera…y espera) el no recibir respuestas me deprime un poquito porque quiero saber sus opiniones.

En fin, como compensación traigo ¡traigo 3 en 1! ¡Siiiii! el desastre 3 dividido en 3 sub capis ¿les gusta la idea? espero que si.

"aceptaré sus críticas en tanto y cuanto sean educadas y civilizadas"

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo le doy vida a sus personajes en otras historias.

Olimpiadas rosa, el tercer desastre.

Si bien el ridículo del príncipe Diamante había sido televisado hasta mas no poder, repitiendo el video hasta hacerlo parte de los clásicos del humor nemesiano, eso no era nada, comparado con el estrés que en ese momento la princesa de la luna tenía, una ciudad infestada, prefería quitarse cada bello del cuerpo con una pinza de sacar cejas antes de ir, había tenido ya 3 noches sin dormir, Diamante estaba preocupado y le estaba dando todos los tips del caso.

-entonces. Dijo el mientras la miraba - ¿Qué tienes que hacer cuando te dejen en la ciudad? Ella lo miró con los ojitos cansados, el suspiró –hermosa. –Díam. Dijo Serena por fin –debo correr a sitios altos con puertas que los zombis no puedan tumbar. El asintió - ¿Qué más? –dispararles o cortarles la cabeza. El repitió el gesto –seguro estarás bien, no te preocupes. Ella negó –no soy buena para… - ¡no! Exclamó el interrumpiéndola –eres una de las mejores guerreras, ni se te ocurra decir que no eres buena, porque entonces, nunca lo serás. Ella asintió –pero soy miedosa. El asintió –si, eres miedosa y cobarde, pero no eres de las que entran en pánico, recuérdalo, recuerda quien eres. Ella miró la seguridad en la mirada de el y una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en sus labios –yo soy sailor moon. Dijo en tono bajo –y he enfrentado 10.000 cosas peores que esta cosa que voy a enfrentar.-así es. Dijo el además recuerda que hay 2 tipos de valor. Ella asintió –uno es no tener miedo. Dijo - ¿y el otro? –saber que hay algo mas allá que te deja dejar el miedo atrás y ese, es el que posees en grandes cantidades. Dijo el mientras la besaba –gracias Díam, te amo. Dijo ella –y yo a ti. Dijo el repitiendo el beso en el jardín.

El equipo de trampa, ejem, digo, el noble equipo de las sailors scouts abrió la puerta de la sala de almacenamiento –apresúrate Lita. Dijo Rey mientras le pasaba otros cartuchos-voy amiga, estoy en eso. Dijo Lita mientras sacaba las balas de plomo y metía las de pintura en su lugar –Esmeraldita será souflé de zombi. Dijo con alegría –a ver si con eso se vuelve humilde. Dijo Rey, Mina le quitaba el filo a la espada que llevaría –jajajajajajajajajajaj, no podrá cortar ni papel con esto. Amy sonreía.

-vamos chicas. Dijo –no quiero que nos agarren acá. –ya cambié el agua. Dijo Mina –andando. Dijo Lita –mochila adulterada. Dijo Rey muy feliz, las 4 salieron cerrando la puerta tras de si con una cara de alegría total - ¿Cómo les estará yendo a Zafiro y Rini? Preguntó Rey –ni idea. Dijo Lita –pero ojalá y anden bien. Dijo Mina –vamos a la sala de comunicaciones a preguntar. Dijo Amy quien salió de primera de esa área seguida de las otras 3.

Después de mucho deliberar, el jurado para no tener problemas de que ambas féminas fueran a desahogar sus frustraciones en cada una matándose ese día, habían diseñado 2 rutas paralelas que correrían en la ciudad y las habían marcado y delimitado muy bien, en ese momento, Zafiro y Black Lady estaban en la ciudad Kisane una de las infestadas por zombis agregando las trampas de rigor con una técnica llamada velo nemesiano que les hacía ser parte de las sombras y por lo tanto, indetectables ante los ojos, narices y oídos de los muertos vivientes que caminaban en círculos buscando la comida que no tenían –ya está, la última. Dijo Zafiro al ver ante si la meta de las olimpiadas con una gran E –si, por fin listo. Dijo Blaki pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente y secándose el sudor -27 trampas muy bien disimuladas, no le quedarán ganas de burlarse de Serena mas nunca. Dijo Zafiro –eso espero. Dijo Blaki –ya verás que así será hermana. Dijo Zafiro –ojalá que si. Señaló Blaki –andando. Dijo el mientras se dirigían a la azotea de un edificio – no nos pueden ver aquí. Blaki asintió y se aferró del hombro de su hermano para desaparecer al castillo real.

Por otro lado…-apesúrate Tyffanni. Dijo Rubeus –por Nix que lenta eres. Ella bufó –claro, como tu estás haciendo lo fácil yo no soy buena con balas ni nada. Dijo ella casi lloriqueando –después te quejas por la grasa en las uñas, muévete. Dijo Rubeus mientras terminaba de cambiar el agua de la cantimplora –esto lo gana mi amiga porque si. Dijo el con alegría –no solo la tuya idiota, la mía. Dijo Tyffanni mientras a paso de tortuga, terminaba con el arma - ¿Cómo crees que vaya Esmerel? Preguntó ella –supongo que bien. Dijo el –sabotear la ciudad es un poco mas difícil que esto, pero se debe hacer. Dijo Rubeus con alegría –tienes razón. Dijo Tyffanni haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza –vámonos, no nos deben ver acá. Dijo el, ella asintió y salieron corriendo del área.

Esmerel estaba contento –y listo. Dijo sacudiéndose las manos –todas las trampas terminadas, soy un genio. Rió –mañana te caerás dulce e indefenso conejito. Dijo a viva voz, sonrió y desapareció de la meta señalada con una S.

Esmeralda estaba muy pagada de si misma, pero muy molesta por otro lado, si el video de Diamante había sido la burla masculina el de ella, había sido la femenina y por la crema para la belleza de su cabello que se vengaría de las asquerosas amiguitas de Serena –yo se que ellas me sabotearon. Le dijo a su madre –lo se hijita. Dijo la señora Esmeralda –pero no importa, tu ganarás y serás la reina del planeta. Ella rió con su risa acostumbrada –ya verás que si madre. Dijo mientras sonreía y miraba un poster de Diamante en traje de baño.

Serena la noche previa, no podía dormir, había intentado hacerlo desde las 7 saltándose la cena, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, se levantó por fin y se dirigió a la sala donde un cambiar regular de páginas era lo que se oía –hola hermosa. Dijo la voz de Diamante - ¿no podías dormir? Le preguntó mientras se levantaba del sillón de orejas donde estaba leyendo y cerraba el libro, lo dejó en una mesa contigua y se acercó a ella, la abrazó dulcemente mientras Serena le colocaba la cabeza en el hombro –estoy nerviosa. Dijo –lo se, pero lo harás bien, yo confío en ti. Respondió el mientras le acariciaba el largo cabello que la enmarcaba como una cascada dorada –ojalá yo tuviera la fe que me tienes. El sonrió.

-la tienes. Aseguró –solo debes encontrarla. Ella lo besó dulcemente, el dudó por un momento y dijo por fin:

- ¿quieres que te acompañe a dormir? Ella asintió mientras le hechaba los brazos al cuello –me encantaría. Aseguró alegre mientras el la estrechaba mas hacia si y salían de la sala, llegaron al cuarto de ella y se acostaron, ella en el interior de las cobijas y las sábanas y el por fuera –no te vayas Díam, le pidió adormilada –quédate esta noche conmigo. –pe, pero hermosa. Dijo el dubitando –te lo suplico. Pidió ella, el asintió, quedó solo en bóxer y se metió con ella para confortarla, así Serena por fin, pudo conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Amy fue a llamar a Serena, dio un chillido que alertó a Phanton quien pasaba por allí y al escuchar semejante grito femenino asumió que una orda de deminios habían entrado al castillo y con espada en mano, llegó dispuesto a cortar cabezas, pero se quedó asombrado cuando miró a una enrojecida Amy salir del cuarto de Serena y señalarle el interior, entró con cautela y su sorpresa no fue mayor al ver a su ahijado enredado con Serena en el mismo colchón, ella con su piyama y el sin nada ¿sin nada? Abrió las sábanas sin mucha delicadeza y encontró a su ahijado con sus bóxers, se aclaró pero los enamorados siguieron durmiendo, taconeó con su bota izquierda pero la reacción fue la misma, tosió y no obtuvo resultado, finalmente suspiró y dijo a todo pulmón:

¡Diamante Gabriel! ¡Li Némesen! ¡que diablos haces con Serena en su lecho! Hubo un brusco despertar seguido de una caída de cama –pa ¿padrino? Preguntó –si, tu padrino ¿Qué haces aquí? Diamante se frotó los ojos –Serena no podía dormir y yo, yo la estaba acompañando. El asintió serio –a tu cuarto jovencito, ya. El asintió y salió corriendo de este –que bueno que despertaste hermosa. Dijo Phanton –hoy es un gran día para que triunfes. –eso espero. Dijo Serena –ánimo, Amy vino a ayudarte y a acompañarte. Dijo el, ella asintió –te dejo. Serena repitió el gesto mientras Phanton salía y una colorada Amy entraba.

Cuando ya estaban ambas en el principio de la ciudad, Coral llegó desde un helicóptero rosa –buenos días Némesis, bienvenidos al tercer reto de las Olimpiadas rosa, todo por su amor, en este reto, ambas concursantes deberán probar su valor y sus dotes de supervivencia en esta ciudad infestada en la que permanecerán 24 horas. Todo mundo aplaudió –bueno, por la condesa haber ganado se supone que comenzará ella primero, pero el jurado ha decidido que les diga que evaluarán y esto será:

Lo primero, es: como sobreviven.

Lo segundo: como se las ingenian para escapar.

Lo tercero: técnicas de combate contra zombis.

Lo cuarto: como localizar suministros.

Ya que en sus mochilas llevan suministros son para 12 horas y bien ¡que comience la diversión! Sonó un cañonazo y ambas bajaron de sus respectivos deslizadores rosa, ambas sacaron sus mapas y sin mirarse siquiera, se fueron por su lado de la ciudad

Continuará…


	6. olimpiadas rosa, tercer desastre 11

Hola parte 1 del capítulo 3 ¡espero les guste!

Si alguien piensa que fue algo macabro meterlas aquí: bueno, los nemesianos siempre me parecieron una raza capaz de mantener al margen a zombis y demonios es por esto, que tienen estas características.

"aceptaré sus críticas en tanto y cuanto sean educadas y civilizadas"

¡Anímenme y endúlcenme la vida! ¡Con un inestimable REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo le doy vida a mi sailor favorita y a la mujer que mas detesto de toda la saga.

Olimpiadas rosa, el tercer desastre 1.1, parte de Serena.

Cuando Serena se alejó del punto de inicio, comenzó a correr por su calle, todo iba bien sin embargo, ya se comenzaban a oír gemidos, cuando sin previo aviso la calle donde corría fue llenada de acéite de la nada y la princesa de la luna cayó en los brazos del gimoteante y hambriento zombi, el cual, trató de incarle los dientes, ella le dio una patada para notar a otra de esas criaturas detrás de ella, se preparó y apuntó, pero…lo que salió de su pistola no fue una bala como esperaba sinó una bala de pintura que dejó al hambriento muerto viviente un poco confundido y bañado de una pintura azul neón –no puede ser. Dijo Serena mientras disparaba y mas balas de pintura de colores: naranja neón, verde fosforito y rosa chillón salían de la pistola, aterrada comenzó a dar patadas para librarse de los confundidos zombis que si bien es cierto se detenían por la sorpresa, esta no duraba mas de un minuto, cuando probó su espada en el cuello de uno, esta no cortó nada, solo la hizo quedar como una idiota así que tuvo que correr por su vida.

En la sala, el jurado estaba atónito, el rey Diamante cuando vio eso dio un grito capaz de helar las montañas de fuego mas ardientes - ¡no puede ser! ¡Eso es trampa! Exclamó - ¡esto se ha ido de manos! ¡Serena puede morir! La reina Cristal no quería ni ver, lo único que decía era:

-quegida Nix, no, no, no. Phanton miraba ya dejando su neutralidad –esto es traición y un intento de asesinato. Dijo señalando al padre de Esmeralda –no es nuestra culpa, que la niña no tenga el equipo adecuado. Dijo Anthony con malicia, la señora Esmeralda rió.

-así ven, quien es la mejor por fin para su hijito. La reina Cristal, se levantó mas furiosa como decimos aquí que una tigra paría y dijo a grito pelado:

- ¡tu te callas! ¡Condesa de cuagta! ¡Que usas extensiones pogque no te cgece el cabello ni las uñas pog seg tan mala gente! La señora Esmeralda se levantó - ¡como te atreves! ¡Tu que vives maquillada para que el rey no vea que se casó con una bruja! ¡Actitud de bruja y uñas de bruja! La reina Cristal le dio un bofetón a la señora Esmeralda - ¡ahoga si la pagagás!¡perr""·%& put"·$%& zorr""·%!y he haí, que las 2 madres, una la reina del planeta y otra la condesa, comenzaron a halarse de los cabellos como 2 escolares.

-y es por eso, que yo no me hubiera rebajado a casarme con una niña de la clase media, vulgar y grosera. Dijo el señor Anthony, el rey Diamante se paró y le dio un puñetazo ejemplar.

- ¡Cristal es mas dama y mas reina de lo que nunca será tu hermana Anthony! ¡Con mi mujer! ¡No te metas! Y los 4 jurados, despegados ya de toda dignidad, se continuaron dando golpes mientras un vigilante Phanton observaba la corrida desesperada de Serena por su vida.

Las sailors scouts, Zafiro y Diamante tenían todos la mano en el corazón y la otra en la boca - ¡no puede ser! Gritó Rini - ¡yo revisé el equipo de Serena y todo estaba bien! Rubeus rió.

-quizás, ella fue tan torpe que lo cambió todo. Lita se le acercó y le pateó la cara - ¡tu has puesto en riesgo la vida de Serena en esa maldita ciudad! Gritó desesperada - ¡si mi amiga muere será su culpa! Gritó Rey –una plaga menos. Dijo Tiffanny - ¡que ahora si ves pedazo de zorra! gritó Mina mientras la halaba por los cabellos –esto lo vas a pagar. Dijeron Amy, Zafiro y Blaki a Esmerel y entre 3, lo comenzaron a agarrar a golpazos de los buenos, Diamante por su parte, estaba mas pálido que Serena si era posible, sudaba frío y nada podía hacer, Coral miraba la cosa extasiada cuando el estilista de Díam, Adrián llegó y lo liberó.

-toma. Dijo dándole la espada –ve por ella. –gracias Adrián ¿Cómo podré pagarte? Preguntó –no dudando de lo que te mande a vestir, ya lárgate. Diamante asintió, tomó un deslizador y salió rumbo a la ciudad infestada.

Serena corría, había resbalado, sus armas no servían, todas las balas eran de pintura y ella había caído en lagos que al principio parecían lagos pero luego se transformaron en mezclas de huevos podridos con harina, leche podrida con barro y algo parecido al moco, había dejado de correr y tenía sed, sacó su cantimplora para beber agua y escupió al instante ya que el agua, no era tal sinó vinagre –no puede ser. Dijo –esta competencia es un desastre. Aseguró mientras escuchaba como los muertos trataban de tumbar la puerta, eso la hizo apresurarse y saltara una piscina de agua que se transformó en chicle y la dejó atrapada.

Continuará…


	7. olimpiadas rosa, tercer desastre 12

Hola ¡parte 2 del capítulo 3! Digo, del desastre.

¿Vieron que el jurado perdió la dignidad? Jajajajajajajaja ¡que parcializados están!

A ver si alguien adivina ¿Por qué las palabras que deberían ser con r de la soberana de Némesis son con g?

Aclaro de una: no es falta de ortografía casual.

Si lo adivinan, bueno…podré aceptar una sugerencia para alguno de los desastres posteriores.

"aceptaré sus críticas en cuanto y tanto sean educadas y civilizadas"

¡Denme ganas! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y mi imaginación.

Olimpiadas rosa, el tercer desastre 1.2, parte de Esmeralda.

Esmeralda confiada miró a la chica de las chunguitas con desprecio, ella sabía el pánico que Serena tenía al estar allí y lo iba a aprovechar viéndose fuerte, gallarda, imponente y muy segura de si, salió de esa parte y se dirigió por un parque que su mapa le señalaba cuando, algo como lava le quemó los pies.

¡maldición! Dijo la chica mientras miraba sus botas –me han quemado las botas. Pero eso no le importó, siguió corriendo hasta que, sintió que los pies le picaban - ¡polvo pica pica! Gritó mientras se caía al suelo para rascarse compulsivamente las plantas de sus pies, cuando los oyó, los zombis ya estaban cerca, se dirigió a una estatua para disparar y su sorpresa no fue mayor al mirar las balas de pintura que pintaron a sus zombis de colores pasteles zafaris, cuando logró escapar de esa situación cayó en las alcantarillas empapándose de agua fétida y una sorprendente cantidad de miel, que llamó a unos mutantes propios de Némesis llamado aberañas, una mezcla entre abejas y arañas espantosa que como la vieron empapada de miel, la creyeron comida y por consiguiente, fueron a comérsela.

Mientras el jurado seguía peleando, el grito de Esmeralda se oyó.

¡mi bebé! Exclamaron los padres de Esmeralda al unísono - ¡ahí tienes! Dijo el rey Diamante –un insecto para otro insecto. La reina Cristal rió.

-se que es malo. Dijo - ¡pego haí tiene pog buglagse de mi nuega! - ¡ya verás reina de quinta! ¡nadie se mete con mi niñita! Gritó la señora Esmeralda mientras golpeaba nuevamente a la reina, el rey Diamante y el señor Anthony por su parte, seguían en sus propios golpes.

¡eso debió haber sido idea de tu hijo! Gritaba Anthony - ¡mi hijo! ¡jamás haría eso! ¡no es una rata como el tuyo! Y así seguían, golpes iban, golpes venían, Phanton tomó un silbato para perros y lo sopló, los 4 dejaron de caerse a golpes al instante.

-señores basta. Dijo el con aplomo –no están haciendo mas que perder el tiempo, las niñas los necesitan, esta trampa descarada está poniendo en peligro innecesario las vidas de ambas y hay que actuar ya. Todos asintieron –iré por mi hijita. Dijeron los padres de Esmeralda –iremos por nuestra nuera. Dijeron los de Diamante y cada quien salió por su lado dejando a Phanton que…miró el desastre de los equipos.

Cuando los equipos oyeron los gritos de Esmeralda, se detuvieron por un instante - ¡já! Dijo Rey - ¡bien hecho que le salieran balas de colores! Tyffanni la miró - ¡tu saboteaste las balas de mi amiguis gentuza! Gritó como posesa - ¡así como tu saboteaste las de la mía pu""·$%&&/! Gritó Rey mientras le regresaba los golpes a la otra muchacha - ¡vas a matar a mi hermana princesa idiota! Le dijo Esmerel a Black Lady - ¡como tu planeas matar a mi cuña! Explotó ella - ¡has saboteado la espada de mi amiga pequeña zorra verde! Le gritó Rubeus a Lita - ¡yo se que tu saboteaste la mochila de Serena! ¡Yo revisé que todo estuviera bien! Y los abnegados equipos siguieron dándose los golpes por ellos y por el jurado que ya habían salido a rescatar a las niñas.

Esmeralda después de escapar milagrosamente a la trampa del animal mutado, llegó a un cuarto de electricidad, donde al tocar el suelo, recibió tal descarga que le paró el cabello al mejor estilo frankenstein y no solo conforme con eso, el agua de su cantimplora, era vinagre, mezclado con algo amarillo que ella imaginó como pipí y eso casi la hace vomitar, dejando atrás el contenido de ese envase, salió dispuesta a conseguir agua, pero consiguió en su camino, una balacera de huevos podridos y moco sintético, luego, sangre sintética y una gran cantidad de chikle pegada en el cabello de un morado uva intenso, pasó por una escuela y cuando llegó, se resbaló con el camino de cáscaras de cambur (banana) que había por allá y cayó por las escaleras, cuando pensaba que la cosa no podía ir peor, una lluvia de barro cayó y tratando de huir de eso pues, todo tenía muy mala pinta, llegó a un paseo de tierra donde al pasar la arena movediza se la empezó a tragar y ella pidiendo ayuda como una loca.

Continuará…


	8. olimpiadas rosa, final del 3ºer desastre

Hola ¡octavo capi! Sop sop ¡gracias Alumiine! Por darme la batería para seguir, es verdad que los reviews son el alimento del alma.

Cerrando el tercer desastre ¡veamos como va!

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un indescriptible REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo trato de divertirlos con mis inventos.

Olimpiadas rosa, el tercer desastre 1.3, el rescate de Diamante y el jurado.

Diamante llegó a la ciudad y miró el sitio justo a tiempo, ya que los gritos de Serena se escuchaban el sitio dando su posición a todo aquel que pudiera oírlos, llegó y miró a su princesa en una piscina de chickle con 5 zombis que por todo habían caído para intentar comérsela - ¡hermosa! Gritó el - ¡Díam! Gritó ella, el bajó hasta poder darle la mano.

¡dame la mano! Pidió - ¡no puedo! Dijo Serena aterrorizada al ver al zombi que caía mas cerca de ella - ¡hermosa! ¡dame la mano! En un esfuerzo sobrenatural, ella le dio la mano –te tengo. Dijo él con alivio manifiesto pero al intentar elevarse regresaba a la pis cina de chicle –maldición, tiene efecto resorte. Dijo mientras miraba el deslizador, a menos que Adrian tuviera una idea de la espada, no creía poder salir de esta cuando recordó.

FLASH BACK.

Estaba poniéndose el pantalón, el espejo reflejó su musculatura al haber terminado con esa prenda –al fin. Dijo, Adrian entró –hey príncipe. Saludó –hola. Dijo el arrastrando las palabras, Adrián suspiró.

-hoy cambiaremos tus clásicos aretes negros por estos. Dijo mostrándole unos aretes rosas –no. Dijo Diamante con voz glacial –no, y mil veces no ¡si me pongo eso! ¡Voy a parecer mas niña que Black Lady! ¡Me niego! Exclamó –ya lo se, pero los vas a necesitar. Dijo Adrián.

- ¡claro que no! Rebatió Diamante, el estilista bufó –confía en mi, son los tipo espada ensambla a 2 piezas, póntelos antes de que lo haga yo. Dijo y se colocó en el rincón a esperar, con terror y resignación Diamante se quitó sus aretes negros y como si fuera al cadalso, se puso los aretes rosa.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Diamante se guardó su espada y se quitó los aretes, al unirlos, una espada de cristal rosa salió, se la dio a Serena - ¡corta el chicle! ¡Andando! ¡Las espadas de cristal no se pegan en este tipo de chickles! Ella asintió y la tomó, de un tajo, cortó y el deslizador se fue hacia adelante, ella subió y el le regaló un beso cargado de alivio y desesperación.

-temí por ti. Dijo mientras la besaba nuevamente -estoy bien, gracias a ti. El asintió mientras la besaba nuevamente –salgamos de acá. Dijo pero cuando iban a salir, un zombi agarró el deslizador, Serena dio un grito de horror, Diamante trató de elevarse mas, pero con el peso de 3 personas, el aparato no podía, comenzó a botar humo, el se levitó y rodó con Serena al caer lejos de la piscina y la explosión sentirse –vamos, debemos encontrar un río. Ella asintió y siguieron el camino.

El jurado llegó a la ciudad y cada quien buscando a su favorita se fue por el mapa de la elegida, los padres de Esmeralda encontraron a su hijita con los hombros y la cabeza afuera de la arena que la hundía - ¡Esmeraldita! Gritó su madre - ¡mamá! Gritó ella mientras lloraba al ver a sus progenitores, su padre la sacó de allí –temí por ti hijita. Dijo abrazándola –hay cariñito, que bueno que estás bien, esa loca ya debe estar muerta a estas alturas. Dijo la señora Esmeralda –espero que si, dijo Esmeralda –vamos hacia la meta. Dijo su padre y acto seguido, los 3 fueron corriendo hacia allá, ya que era la única forma de que los buscaran, por un lado del camino, cayó un pedo líquido y por si no fuera poco, un olor a mofeta los saturó a los 3 haciéndolos toser como si de una lacrimógena se tratara –me muero. Decía Esmeralda –yo igual. Decía su padre –hay que irnos, siento la pudrición de los zombis. Decía la madre mientras los 3 corrían apresurados hacia la meta.

Los equipos seguían dándose y dándose golpes, cuando Esmeralda al dar un chillido junto a sus padres delante de las pantallas de todo Némesis, hizo que la pelea se detuviera - ¡ja! Se oyó la voz de Black Lady - ¡toma por insultar mi perfume de rosas y decir que olía a simple aromatizante de tocador! Tyffanny la miró - ¡le pusiste olor de mofeta a mi amiguis bruja de quinta! Exclamó dándole un bofetón a Blaki - ¡le puse el olor que le corresponde! Gritó Blaki regresándole el bofetón, ellas se enzarzaron otra vez en su pelea –y hasta a sus padres les llovió. Dijo Zafiro divertido –lo mejor será el baño de caca que les toca ahora. Dijo mientras a la familia de los condes les caía la caca, Zafiro rió - ¡para que tengan! Dijo atajando a Esmereld y colocándolo en el suelo mientras las sailors, seguían dándole a Rubeus por donde mas le dolía, en el orgullo de que 4 chicas lo estuvieran rebajando a todas luces –por Serena y Diamante ¡que los llenaron de vómito y de baba! Gritó Rey - ¡se lo merecen por babosos! Dijo Rubeus retadoramente - ¡baboso tu! ¡Que tienes un brazier de Mina! Dijo Lita - ¡que! ¡Yo no! Comenzó Rubeus pero Mina ya había adquirido una mirada psicótica.

¡ahora si! ¡maldito cabr"·%&%" mamag··$$%&$·" hijo de la mier"·$%&&! ¡nadie que yo no quiera se queda con mis brazieres! Y acto seguido, la (dulce) y (amable) Mina, se puso a rematar a Rubeus con toda la fuerza de una fémina enfadada.

Los padres de Diamante, en el camino por encontrar a su nuera, resbalaron en un charco de fluidos corporales de zombis haciéndole soltar a su graciosa majestad la reina Cristal, un glosario de groserías en francés que si las reprodujera me demandarían por infundir mal léxico o que se yo, aunque el honorable rey Diamante tampoco se quedó atrás, lleno de moco y polvo pica pica que le hicieron perder su dignidad real al rascarse como un poseso su parte posterior trasera delante de las cámaras y de todo su país, por fin, encontraron a Serena toda asquerosa junto a Diamante.

¡nuera! Gritaron a coro - ¡suegra! ¡suegro! gritó ella y corrió a abrazarlos - ¡madre! ¡padre! no se quedó atrás Diamante en la exclamación ni en la carrera para fundirse todos en un abrazo –madre, hueles a zombi. Dijo Diamante tratando de buscar el olor a durazno y otra especie dulce de su madre –oui quegido, así como tu hueles a sudog de dgagón y mezclas mas hoggogosas que no quiego ni mencionag. Refutó ella, el asintió y la besó, Serena rió.

-suegro, huele a violín. –si querida, así como tu hueles a saliva matutina y no me he quejado. Ella sonrió –gracias por venir por mi. Dijo –de nada, vamos a la meta. Dijo el rey mientras miraba a los zombis que iban en marcha lenta hacia ellos.

Cuando todo el mundo regresó a la parte principal de las olimpiadas rosa, una atolondrada Coral corrió sin reparo hacia Esmeralda y la abrazó en (valga mi redundancia) un abrazo protector –con que si ¿he? Preguntó Amy –así que la put"··$$%& de mierd"··$%%$$··" es amiga de esta perra. Dijo Lita –esa nos la descobramos ya. Dijo Mina –claro que si chicas. Dijo Rey –será idiota esa traidora. Dijo Zafiro –seguro que si. Dijo Lita –cuidado y ella no forma parte del comité de la bruja. Dijo Rey quien miraba a Tyffanni, Rubeus y Esmereld –revisaremos. Dijeron a coro Zafiro y Black Lady.

El jurado, después de muchas deliberaciones, declaró la competencia en empate y tras Phanton haber logrado que se firmara un pacto de no agresión posterior, se dieron por finalizadas las competencias de esa jornada y Phanton en secreto, o no tan secreto reunió a los equipos de las concursantes.

-se lo que han hecho. Dijo con gelidéz a todos los jóvenes que estaban allí, todos menos las competidoras quienes fueron a darle un épico baño con la esperanza d quitarse del cuerpo en el menor tiempo posible la porquería que habían agarrado en la ciudad –nadie hizo nada. Dijo Rey –no me veas cara de idiota querida, la tengo de todo. Comenzó Phanton –de mujeriego, promiscuo y… decía Amy por lo bajo –gracias Amy, querida. Dijo Phanton interrumpiendo la diatriba de la chica –el punto es: que se que han adulterado la ciudad, se que las trampas fueron diseñadas con el fin de humillar a las participantes y eso casi les cuesta la vida. Todos se quedaron callados, Phanton se acercó con el mismo garbo que mostraría un gato al ir por un ratón.

-si me vuelvo a enterar, de que han hecho algo, lo que sea, tendrán problemas, es una competencia de honor, no una competencia de trampas. Dijo mientras los rodeaba a todos - ¿entendido? Preguntó –si Phanton. Respondió todo mundo, el asintió y se alejó –descuida. Dijo Rubeus –no te volverás a enterar de nada. Dijo Amy a su vez y todo mundo dijo al tiempo:

-hay que hacer, una poción desmemorizante. Cada comité rió y se alejó por lo bajo a realizar su negro plan.


	9. olimpiadas rosa, preparativos 4º desastr

Hola ¡traigo otro capi! Por mi review 7 de mi mejor lectora wiiiiii ¡gracias alumiine! ¡Eres un sol!

La autora regala a toda fan una charola de plata con un dibujito de corazoncitos flechados, lo van a necesitar para lo que viene.

No se si alguien de este gran grupo lector, lee fics de saint seya, si es así y han leído uno llamado "reportera del ¿zodiaco?" informo que el piropo que dirigen las sailors a cierto galán lo tomé prestado de allí (andrómeda sonríe con vergüenza) fue tan divertido que lo he anexado a esos piropos que una debe guardar y me encantó tanto que decidí usarlo, por eso lo anuncio aquí, para no tener problemas con su autora a la que respeto, si alguien viera esto por allí, no diga que no dije de donde lo saqué.

Por lo demás ¡disfruten!

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo trato de hacernos reír.

Olimpiadas rosa, preparativos para el cuarto desastre.

Diamante se reunió con el equipo de Serena a medianoche en el jardín, en un espacio solitario –así que, mi padrino se ha enterado. Dijo –indudablemente lo dedujo. Dijo Amy –sospechó de las trampas cuando las colocaron en la ciudad y las vio. Dijo Rey –y de todos, desde los aretes .hipnóticos. Dijo Zafiro –así es. Dijo Mina –esto requiere una poción desmemoriarte. Dijo Lita –y rápido. Dijo Blaki –bien, yo la haré. Dijo Diamante –y yo te ayudo. Dijo Amy –perfecto, nosotros investigaremos el diario hacer de tu padrino. Dijo Lita –para saber donde se la podemos dar. Dijo Mina –andando, nos reuniremos acá mañana por la noche. Dijo Rey, todo mundo asintió y se dispersaron de esa área del jardín.

En la mansión Barnat, ocurría exactamente lo mismo –así que Phanton sospecha de nosotros, malo, malo. Dijo Esmeralda sentada en un lujoso sofá de terciopelo verde –así es hermana. Dijo Esmerel –tranquila amigui. Dijo Tyffanni –eso lo resolveremos en un día y ya. Rubeus asintió –debemos hacerlo rápido. Añadió serio –si, para que podamos seguir saboteando las olimpiadas. Dijo Coral maliciosamente –las cuales, ganará Esmeralda, futura reina de Némesis. Dijo Esmerel alzando una copa de vino –salud. Dijeron todos alegremente y riendo cómplicemente

Después de que Mina y Lita espiaran a Phanton y chequearan su rutina, fueron a donde Amy y Diamante preparaban la poción, todos estaban decidiendo que agregar, cuando Serena entró.

-cielos que humo. Dijo mirando sin éxito el cuarto –hermosa. Dijo Diamante apresurado - ¿Qué haces aquí? preguntó abrazándola –oh, venía a buscarte para nadar un rato. Dijo alegre –voy enseguida hermosa, déjame terminar algo acá. Ella se asomó –hey ¿no es una poción desmemorizante? ¿Que planeas Diamante? Preguntó seria, Amy, Mina y Lita lo miraron y moviendo los labios y haciendo gestos dijeron a coro.

-hipnotízala, hipnotízala ya. El asintió y sacó el ojo amarillo, Serena lo miró fijamente –olvidarás donde has visto al príncipe Diamante. –donde he visto al príncipe Diamante. Repitió ella –recordarás haberme visto en la biblioteca. Dijo el –en la biblioteca. Dijo ella –y me esperarás en la piscina cuando llegues allí, caerás dormida por 45 minutos y despertarás al escuchar mi voz llamarte y mi caricia en tu cabello.-cabello. Dijo ella –bien, andando. Ella asintió y se fue, todo mundo suspiró –que cerca. Dijo Mina –no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Dijo Amy –cada regla tiene su excepción. Dijo Lita –mejor que no sepa que hemos hecho mas trampa que político en elecciones. Dijo diamante, sonrió.

-además, no saben lo hermosa que se ve con la mirada de trance. –si, si Romeo. Dijeron las 3 –terminemos de una vez, como puede ser Serena, puede ser cualquiera. Dijo Amy aterrorizada y ella y Diamante se ocuparon de terminar.

Al día siguiente, Rey y Zafiro fueron a las cocinas –nosotros llevamos la bandeja de Phanton a su despacho Sims. Dijeron al mayordomo – ¿seguro joven Zafiro? Preguntó el hombre de cabello cano y ojos marrones dubitativo –seguro Sims, no hay problema. Dijo Zafiro con su sonrisa encantadora, salió junto a Rey –ya le puse en el jugo. Dijo ella –se lo he inyectado a su fruta y a su sándwich, andando. Dijeron y dejaron el desayuno, cuando Phanton llegó, encontró su desayuno y un apetecible pye de manzana –mmm adoro el pye de manzana de mañana, deberé agradecer en las cocinas. Dijo mientras comenzaba a desayunar, cuando terminó todo el desayuno, incluido el pye cortesía del equipo de Esmeralda con la misma poción de los chicos, Phanton comenzó a hacer como un pato debido a la dosis altamente diferente de ambas pociones y fue así, como el ilustre general de los ejércitos del rey Diamante comenzó a hacer puro –cuack, cuack, cuack, cuack, cuack, cuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaack. Y alzaba sus brazos como si de alas se trataran, fue al jardín y se metió en el lago artificial cual pato solo oyéndose puros cuacks de su parte.

Zafiro y Serena cuadraron por fin la canción –tango. Dijeron –será algo difícil. Dijo Serena –seguro si, dijo Zafiro –pero lo harás bien, lo se. Dijo mientras sonreía –además, lo haremos juntos. Ella sonrió –bueno cuña, mi hermano va a cuadrar contigo la córeo y el vestuario mientras yo…iré con Amy a solucionar algunas cosas. Ella asintió –ensayamos después. Dijo el alejándose, ella miró a las chicas que esperaban ver el vestuario que Diamante usaría, estaban sentadas: Rey, Lita, Mina y Black Lady, cuando lo vieron llegar, Rey, Lita y Mina gritaron al unísono:

¡BENDITA LA TUERCA DEL RIN DE LA LLANTA DEL CAMIÓN QUE TE TRAJO EL CEMENTO DONDE ESTÁS parado monumentoooooooooooo! Serena se escandalizó y Diamante sonrió con su sonrisa desmaya chicas (Serena la bautizó así ya que en las oportunidades que la usó, ella tubo la sensación de desmayo y vio a unas cuantas chicas desmayadas) –dios papito ¿seguro no estás soltero? Preguntó Rey –no, estoy felizmente comprometido con el amor de mi vida, la razón de que mi corazón lata. Dijo Diamante - ¿ni un poquito soltero? Preguntó Mina, Serena engarzó los brazos posesivamente en la cintura de Diamante y le dio un beso espectacular –es solo mío chicas. Dijo cuando lo soltó, el sonrió con coquetería y aferró a su princesa.

-así es, te pertenezco por entero. Murmuró en su oído haciéndola reír de gusto y ruborizarse un poco, las 3 suspiraron de desencanto y no era para menos, ya que, esa camisa manga larga dejando ver su pecho, esos pantalones negros y esa corbata roja puesta desanudada en la camisa, eran espectaculares –bien, este es el atuendo que Zafiro usará también. Todas asintieron –y te pondrás un vestido negro con bordes y zapatos rojos, un moño y una rosa roja sangre llevarás en esos hermosos labios dijo el mientras se acercaba y los besaba; Mina, Rey y Lita dejaban la baba (al literal) al ver ese monumento, ejem, digo, atractivo chico, besando así tipo novela a su amiga - ¿quieres ir con Rini a probarte el maquillaje y el vestido para que practiquemos con el? Ella asintió muda y salió de la sala, el se sentó de forma galante en un sillón rojo y esperó mientras las 3 sailors seguían necesitando una bandeja para sus babas.

Esmeralda estaba con su hermano –pues si, salsa. Dijo el –pero salsa casino. Dijo ella –claro hermanita, te verás divina. Dijo el mientras sonreía –te vestiremos de verde y azul. Ella asintió y tu, serás plata y azul. Dijo –esa es mi hermanita. Dijo el riendo –bueno, a comenzar dijo Esmeralda mientras colocaba la música y se dedicaba a practicar.


	10. OLR, práctica 1 4ºto desastre

Andrómeda está sentada en el frente del castillo, lleva un estetoscopio en el cuello, un médico a su lado, una ambulancia, un policía y un abogado, está mirando el baile de los amantes y mirando como poco a poco, sus lectoras caen irremediablemente desmayadas.

Hola mis queridas seguidoras (no se si aún me quede alguna) este es otro capi de nuestra historia ¡espero lo disfruten!

¡Denme áninmo! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les doy historias divertidas.

Olimpiadas rosa, prácticas para el cuarto desastre 1.

Las mucamas como siempre realizaban su trabajo matutino, limpiaban, enceraban, abrillantaban, ordenaban los dormitorios de los príncipes, sus invitados y el resto de los habitantes del castillo, Lizzy la cocinera, se deleitaba preparando los menúes de ese día, tras el desayuno, estaba concentrada en realizar distintos platillos para el almuerzo –y el día de hoy, le daré un pye de limón a mi pobre niño. Dijo ella con ensoñación –la ha pasado tan mal con esas horribles olimpiadas, merece que lo consientan un poquito, cuando de repente, entró el ilustre general de los ejércitos, Lizzy se extrañó al mirarlo de tal manera, el general Phanton siempre era muy elegante, distinguido y pulcro -¡señor Phanton?¿se siente usted bien? Preguntó la chef con gran asombro al mirarlo así, pero el hombre, no dijo nada, simplemente la siguió mirando.

-se, se ¿señor Phanton? Preguntó ella, el por fin la miró y solo dijo: -cuak. Ella abrió mucho los ojos - ¿Qué? Discúlpeme señor Phanton pero no lo he entendido ¿puede repetirme lo que dijo? Preguntó ella con amabilidad, el se acercó y dijo:

-cuak, cuakc, cuak, cuack, cuak. Ella lo seguía mirando - ¿usted quiere almorzar pato? Preguntó, el hombre no hizo gesto alguno – ¡cuuuuuuaaaaaaaaack! Gritó de repente y atacó a la cocinera, le mordió un lugar insignia para la mujer y tras haberle logrado quitar, lo que tenía en las manos, ingredientes y otras cosas, se dedicó a comerlo como si de un pato se tratara haciendo puros cuacks por palabras, la pobre Lizzy gritaba de terror.

- ¡auxilio! ¡Socorro! ¡El señor Phanton se comporta como un pato! El siguió su camino a pisadas de pato y haciendo cuack y mas cuakc, Lizzy llamó a los guardias.

- ¡deténganlo! Ordenó - ¡detengan al señor Phanton! Y una veintena de guardias armados con armas laser, fue detrás del general de los ejércitos de Némesis que soltó un prolongado - ¡cuaaaaack! De terror al ver la caza que le querían hacer para atraparlo…aunque en su opinión, la caza era para matarlo y servirlo como pato a la naranja...

Serena salió del vestidor, con su hermoso cabello en un elegantísimo moño, el maquillaje que usaría ese día, ese vestido que la destacaba en todas sus facetas y esa rosa color rojo en su boca, Diamante la miró y no hizo menos que quedarse con la boca abierta mientras ella lo miraba extrañada, se sacó la rosa de los labios.

¿estoy horrenda? Preguntó, el negó –no, no para nada. Dijo –estás hermosísima. Aseguró mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba, Rey asintió.

-y así es, como un cisne bello se pone aún mas bello. Amy, Lita y Mina asintieron en señal de respuesta –Black Lady de verdad sabe como hacer relucir a la gente. Dijo Lita –recuérdame que de ahora en adelante, ella me va a asesorar con todo lo que me ponga para fiestas y eventos. Dijo Mina, Amy sonrió –cuando sea diseñadora, será la mejor. Todas asintieron en coro para afirmar lo dicho por Amy, Diamante, por su parte, estaba abrazado a Serena y le acariciaba el rostro.

Se supone que no debo besarte porque descorrería tu maquillaje. Dijo el, ella sonrió –pero tengo tantas ganas de correrte esa pintura a besos y probar tu exquisito labial. Ella lo miró con coquetería.

Hazlo pues mi Díam. Dijo mientras le ofrecía sus labios para que los besara, pero Rini, mas rápida que ellos 2, haló los cabellos de su hermano.

- ¡alto! Gritó - ¡nadie va a arruinar mi obra maestra! ¡vamos a hacerles la sesión de fotos y a que monten el baile! Ambos asintieron, ella les tomó muchas fotos y después se quedaron en el medio del salón, el comenzó a explicarle como sería el paso, hasta que comenzaron a practicar la coreografía, que quedó preciosa, después de 4 horas de puro ensayo, Diamante planteó:

¿te parece si te retocamos y hacemos un video? Serena asintió encantada y se fue con su cuñada, a todas estas, las chicas habían ya llenado todo el planeta de babas.

Cuando Serena termine, yo quiero hacer eso. Dijo Lita –si, yo igual. Dijeron las 3 restantes a coro mientras Diamante se retocaba.

Cuando Serena regresó, Rini ajustó la cámara y comenzaron a bailar: ambos se pusieron de espaldas, ella con la mano en la pierna de el, en forma de media luna, ella fue subiendo la mano por la pierna de Diamante mientras el, tenía los brazos colocados en una posición despreocupada, al comenzar la música, ambos se dieron la vuelta y a continuación, se estiraron hacia los lados con una mano tomada para lograr la forma de un corazón, luego se acercaron rápidamente, el la sujetó con fuerza en la cintura y ella, con delicadeza y mucha sensualidad por el cuello, ella se estira de espaldas dejándose caer mientras Diamante la sujeta por la cadera, ella sube lentamente y vuelve a sujetar su cuello, baja rápidamente y quedan estáticos, ambos comienzan movimientos sincronizados de derecha a izquierda moviendo las manos de lado a lado mientras el, trata de buscar besarla y ella se niega con coquetería y juego todavía teniendo la rosa en su boca, 4 sailors en el punto del desmayo. Una Rini muy pagada de si misma.

-ese es mi hermano y esa mi cuñada, carajo. Dijo ella mientras ellos a continuación, comienzan a dar y dar giros luego, giran sus piernas en forma de media luna dándose la espalda, el se voltea y la toma por la cintura, con movimientos sincronizados de caminata van de un lado al otro como espejos, se sentía la pasión en el ambiente y era indiscutible que ambos lo disfrutaban mucho, el sonreía con coquetería y jactancia y ella con la misma coquetería y un toque de seducción inesperado, ambos, estiraron las piernas derechas al tiempo, bajando lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas uno frente al otro, ella se le acerca un poco provocativa y se aleja juguetona mientras suben, Diamante al lado de ella, comienza a mover las piernas imitando la forma de un 8 mientras Serena posa, luego, ambos suben las piernas, ella es atraída hacia el en un giro y luego el la baja con la mano en sus caderas, a continuación la sube y la eleva sobre la cabeza mientras ella, alza la pierna derecha, cuando terminan esto, Serena regresa al piso y entremete sus piernas en las de Diamante mientras se mueven y le pasa la mano por el pecho, el sostiene su sombrero con aire de Don Juan ella se deja caer una vez mas mientras el la sujeta por la cintura y pasa su pecho sobre el cuello y los pechos de ella, al subirla, la sujeta por las caderas y a continuación, por sus muñecas que va subiendo y pasando por el pecho de ella hasta llegar a su vientre, luego, la abraza, se mueven un poco caminando y a continuación, el entrelazando sus brazos con los de ella, le da la espalda, quedando así, ambos abrazados de espaldas, se dan la vuelta y se estiran, ella saca su rosa de su boca y al acercarse a el, el se la coloca en la oreja, ambos se miran mientras ella comienza a bajar hasta quedar completamente abierta en el suelo, Diamante se estira y con elegancia la levanta, ella se coloca nuevamente de espaldas al igual que el y comienzan a moverse de derecha a izquierda, se dan la vuelta y el le regresa la rosa a sus labios, ella la toma con los dientes mientras vuelven a entrelazar sus piernas para moverse de lado a lado, ella, sostiene la rosa en su boca de manera sensual y con elegancia, se lanza hacia Diamante, quien la agarra y la coloca de espalda a el con las manos extendidas y los pies unidos, como si Serena fuera a abrazar la sensualidad del ambiente, Diamante se da vuelta y la levanta, Serena, en sus hombros hace una estrella para caer con gracia al piso, una gracia que para sus amigas era desconocida pero no así, para su cuñada, ella tocando su pelo, mientras el, lleva las manos desde la espalda de ella hacia su cintura, Diamante se pone a dar vueltas de un lado al otro mientras Serena, queda sentada como una estatua homenajeando la femineidad que ha destacado y el detrás de ella semi agachado con su mirada penetrante hacia el público y una mano en el espaldar de la silla, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de ella y la otra, sobre su rodilla.

Al terminar la música, las 4 chicas aplauden emocionadas, mientras Rini le guiña un ojo a su hermano que se acerca a su cuñada - ¿te parece si ahora te quito ese labial? Pregunta seductor –si, ya me estorba. Dice ella mientras se besan apasionadamente, ella se suelta con delicadeza mientras el sonríe.

-no se si son ideas mías, pero esto es muy placentero. Ella le sonríe y le da un beso en los labios corto - ¿el baile? O ¿los besos? El le regresa un beso cargado de pasión y amor –ambos. Dice tras soltarla y a continuación, la vuelve a besar, Black Lady suspira.

-mi trabajo aquí, está hecho. Dice mientras ríe –chicas ¿Qué les parece si vamos a…?pero se interrumpe al ver a sus 4 amigas como fieras hambrientas mientras por otro lado, Diamante y Serena comparten besos y palabras de amor ardientes.

-que guapo. Dice Rey enamorada –yo soy toda suya. Dice Lita –que me quite la ropa y me haga lo que quiera, soy toda suya. Dice Mina –que espectáculo. Dice Amy ilusionada, Rini suspira.

-mejor las dejo babear por el. Dice y se aleja con discreción, todas se levanta - ¡Diamante!¡baila conmigo! Dicen las 4 chicas inentendible mente –ya va, chicas, estoy ocupado. Dice Diamante mientras tiene a Serena abrazada por la cintura - ¡no me importa! Dijeron todas en un grito mientras separaban a los enamorados para convencerlo de bailar la misma pieza.

Los guardias seguían corriendo detrás del general Phanton que solo podía gritar puros cuacks de horror, los reyes Diamante y Cristal, estaban en la piscina, habían escapado un día de sus deberes reales,cuando miraron la situación.

-Diamante quegido ¿Qué está pasando allá con Phanton? Preguntó la reina Cristal –no lo se hermosa, voy a… pero el rey Diamante se interrumpió al ver a su amigo lanzarse a la piscina y nadar como un pato al literal de la palabra - ¡mon dieu! Exclamó la reina Cristal anonadada nadando hacia la escalera, el rey Diamante se hundió y lo agarró por la trenza.

- ¡cuuuuuaaaaacj! ¡Cuuuuuuuuack! ¡Cuuuuuuuuuuaaaack! ¡Cuaaaaaaaaaaaaack! gritaba Phanton desesperado, el rey Diamante le lanzó un rayo para dormirlo.

-gracias majestad. Dijo el jefe de los guardias - ¿Qué ha pasado con el Vicente? Preguntó el rey –no lo se su majestad. Respondió el jefe de los guardias, solo sabemos que después del desayuno, comenzó a portarse extraño, incluso agregó a Lizzy y le mordió, un…un. Vicente se puso rojo –bueno, le mordió un atributo insignia. El rey abrió los ojos sorprendido –hay que revisar que puede tener en el organismo. Dijo, colocó la mano en la frente de su amigo y su poder azul lo cubrió de pies a cabeza.

-increíble. Dijo asombrado, rió un poco –tiene 2 pociones desmemorizantes. La reina Cristal se acercó - ¿y eso lo ha hecho actuag como pato? Concluyó, el rey asintió solemne mientras trataba de tragarse la carcajada.

-se va a morir cuando se entere. Dijo mientras reía y ayudado por su mujer, la cual seguía en traje de baño, llevaron a Phanton adentro para poder curarlo de las 2 pociones que lo hicieron actuar como pato, el rey pensaba y una sospecha nacía en el.


End file.
